Greatly Appreciated
by ALLheartsONfraya
Summary: kagura is tired of moving school to school, so she thinks she has hit gold when she finally likes the school shes at. With a new love Intrest Fluffy , and new friends she finds what really makes a home.But will Naraku let her?
1. Again

"Arg" I immediately thought as my alarm clock started buzzing.

Another year, another school. Story of my life. I tried falling back into my peaceful sleep, somehow that never works and yet….."Kagura" the annoying voice I knew only to be my mother's, was yelling at me.

I decided to get up.

I stumbled into my clothes, and went down stairs. There she was Ms. Perfect herself cooking breakfast.

"Your father was very sorry he couldn't see you off to school, but he's just so busy with his new job." She stated in a very perfect way. 

"Yeah," I mumbled, then grabbed my stuff, as I walked out the door.

"Kagura, don't forget your lunch." Mother called after me.

I walked on.

I loved living so close to school, then I could walk. I hate using all the gas in my car just going a short distance. And there it was, the place that was going to be my hell hole for the next year, or however long we stay this time.

My new school. Yay…not.

I was just about to walk in, when somebody very rudely ran into me. Didn't even look at me either. 

"watch it Jerk!" I yelled after him, making sure to pronounce jerk very formally. Still no reaction.

He did look hot, oh well my boy catching days are over anyhow.

Ever since Naraku played me back.

Idiot.

Since my mom already got my schedule, I walked into my first class. It was like every other classroom in every other school. Inspiring posters (puke), and small desk that they (the school board) expects us to learn on. Why do kindergarteners get the big desks and nap time?

"Good Morning Class" a very high pitched voice that could only be my new teacher said.

"We have a new student here today" she said as she turned to me. "oh good you found your way. You'll be sitting next to Kikyo." She stated, pointing to the sluttiest girl known to mankind.

Take a knife and kill me.

"Hey, nice to meet you" Even her voice was preppy.

"Hi" I said not wanting to be rude.

"Since I Know its your first day. You can come sit with me at lunch." She invited.

"ummm.."

"Well actually, Kagura already said she would sit with us." A voice interrupted. I looked up at my savior and was surprised at what I saw, the evil version of Kikyo.

I knew we were going to be friends.

"Whatever Kagome. Your always welcome with us Kagura."

The bell rung, wow that went by fast.

My other classes went by just as fast, and soon it was lunch time. I didn't actually expect to sit with anyone. But Kagome saw me, and dragged me over to her table.

"Everyone this is Kagura. Kagura this is, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru his brother, Sango, Miroku, Kana, Kohaku Sango's brother, Kouga, and Ayame."

"So you guys are like one big family thing?" I asked unsure.

"Yeah, kind of we've known each other for awhile." Ayame answered. 

With big blue eyes, red pig tails, for a wolf demon, she looked more catlike.

Kouga, another wolf demon with green eyes was holding on to her, as if she was about to fall off a cliff.

"So are you guys, all dating or something." I laughed.

"Sort of, well I'm dating Inuyasha, Kana and Kohaku are dating, and Ayame and Kouga are dating. Sango and Miroku aren't, but we all know they love each other." Kagome said, just missing an attack from Sango.

"I would never like him." Sango huffed out.

"Never say never baby." Miroku said smiling, as a shoe came out from nowhere and hit him square in the face.

"But were not all dating, Sesshoumaru doesn't really like girls." Kagome whispered to me, looking nervously at him.

"I'm a dog demon, I can hear you Kagome." Sesshoumaru said, not even looking our way.

"No you can't," Shouted Kagome as she hid behind Inuyasha.

I looked at Sesshoumaru for some reason he looked familiar.

Wait, I recognize him.

"Hey you were the guy who ran into me!" I breathed looking directly at Sesshoumaru.

Oh that Jerk wad.

"Well maybe if you were watching, you would have seen me." He said, looking away.

That guy makes me mad, and just as I was about to stand up and show him who Kagura really is.

Kagome yelled to me "Hey would you like to go clubbing tonight? If you need a fake I.D I can get you one."

I looked over at her and shrugged.

"Yeah I have one." But I wasn't about to go into detail about why I have it.

"We can pick you up around 10, in Kouga's car" Said Ayame.

"Ok sounds good." I got up from the table.

"Can we go this time?" I heard Kohaku plead his sister.

"No you and Kana are still way too young. We'd get kicked out for sure bro." Sango replied.

The bell rang. 

Now the question is how am I going to get away from Mrs. Perfect patrol?


	2. cookies and clubbers

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Inuyasha **_**or any of its characters.**

As I was walking home I thought about how I was going to get away with this. I mean I used to do this all the time, but this is why we moved here for this time.

Not for my dad's job, but for me.

I stopped myself before getting too far into the past.

I could sneak out, but there is the possibility of getting caught.

I could tell my flawless mother, that I, her perfect child, am doing a project for school, and need to stay the night with my partners.

That could possibly work.

"Kagura!" I hear as soon as I shut the door. Right on time.

"How was school?" She smiles at me the 'I am a mother damn it" smile.

"Good, but umm hey mom can I…err stay at my new friend's house tonight, were uh doing a history project." I say trying to keep eye contact.

"A project on your first day, wow this seems like a tough school. But I'm glad your really trying to get a head start." Nothing raises eyebrows with her does it.

"Yeah mom, just trying to get ahead." I say sarcastically.

"Well I suppose you can, just let me meet your new friend first."

"Great" I mumble to myself as I walk up the stairs to my room.

Ah my room, my quite little room.

Too quite.

Boredom. I decide to try on my favorite, none too revealing cough outfits, to my favorite band playing in the background.

That Sesshomaru guy really grinds my gears, the way he just ran into me and wouldn't even say he's sorry.

Ha at least she doesn't have a fluffy tail, stupid dog demon. No offence to demons, or for that matter dog demons, just the ones that look like their mother was a fur ball.

He was really hot.

But that doesn't matter.

What matters is getting ready for the club. 

"Kagura," I heard Mrs. Perfect yell up to me. "Your friend is here to pick you up."

I dashed to the box where I kept my fake I.D, and ran downstairs to a very scared looking Ayame.

"Hi Ayame, um bye mom I'll see you tomorrow." I yelled after me as I grabbed Ayame and ran out of the door.

"Your mom scares me." Ayame stated as we got to her car.

"She scares us all." I laughed back at her.

"Where is Kouga?" I asked sensing that the Wolf wasn't there.

"I left him." She simply stated as she slammed on the gas, and on to the freeway.

I'm going to die, I thought as she made her way through traffic, running red lights.

"Oh, we need to make a quick stop before we go to the club." Ayame said, looking away from the road, I might add.

"Ok." I grumbled. If its to someone else in our group who drives, I'm going with them.

Just then she made a very illegal turn into a mini mart.

"Why did you stop here?" I asked as she turned the engine off and got out.

"I need cookies" She said with a very timid look in her eye.

With this rate, I'll be surprised if I ever see the club. 

When she got her precious cookies, we started off again. Barely missing a head on collision

I swear those cookies disappeared.

"So shouldn't you get Kouga?" I asked remembering the missing one.

"No, he is six feet under to me." She replied in a very dark tone.

I wonder if he took her cookies.

When we rolled up to the club, there was already a line out front. Great now we will never get in, not even with a fake I.D and a very short skirt.

I started to get in line when Kagome and Sango ushered me to the front.

"We don't need to wait in line silly." Sango laughed.

"Yeah, they know us." Kagome smiled. To my surprise the door man just glanced at my I.D and let us right in.

At 10:30 the club was booming. There was drunk people dancing together in the middle. It's like they all knew each other, maybe they did. I prefer not to think about that one. 

When we got to our table the boys were already there, with Sesshomaru the jerk. 

"So how do they know you?" I asked the group.

"Well my uncle owns the place, but you better not slip up, or we will all get kicked out. And I wont be allowed near this place again." Miroku said looking away from Sango for a bit. 

"Hey Kagome, you want to dance?" A voice I hardly recognized asked. I looked up and cringed.

This can not be happening.


	3. come and dance

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters thank you very much.**

**A/N: thank you all for reading, sorry for the short chapters this is my first story. Criticism welcome. I love you all- ALLheartsONfraya**

"_Naraku, wait!" Kagura yelled laughing. Trying to catch up to the dark figure._

"_Come on slow poke! Were almost there." Naraku replied not even bothering to turn around._

_They both slowed down as a huge, old house loomed in the horizon. You could tell it hasn't been used in years._

"_Wow, when did you find this?" Kagura asked breathless from running._

"_A long time ago. I used to come here when I wanted to get away, or just be alone." He said crashing into cobwebs walking into the house._

_Kagura stood on the porch, unsure of what to do._

"_Aren't you coming Fire babes? I want to show you something." Naraku always called her that when he wanted to please._

_Why he wanted to please her she had no idea._

"_Yeah." Kagura replied, and then stepped into the old house._

oOOOoooooOooooooOoOOO

I stood there speechless. I haven't seen him since I moved.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha snarled behind me.

"Inuyasha, what an unpleasant surprise. Kagura, I'm shocked to see you've made such loser friends. Come dance with me." Naraku demanded.

"I'd rather not dance with anyone, but my friends." I said stubbornly.

"I'm not leaving this spot until you do." Naraku replied just as stubbornly.

"Come on man, she doesn't want to dance with the likes of you." Kouga shouted at him.

"Yeah, just leave her alone." Miroku joined in.

"Your friends seam to be talking to me, but all I hear is stupid." Naraku shouted at me.

This is getting annoying. Why doesn't he just leave me alone. Get out of my life, like all the other guys. Arg he doesn't seam to get that I don't want to see him.

"Come on Kagura. You belong to me, and no one else." Naraku said taking my hand, and putting me on my feet.

"Stop it Naraku. I don't want to go anywhere with you." I said struggling to get out of his grip.

"I wont stop it. You're mine." He replied almost yelling in my ear.

"Drop the girl Naraku, before this Sesshomaru gets mad." Sesshomaru said getting up from his chair.

Sesshomaru. Why would he say anything?

"Whatever. I'll be back Kagura." Naraku said dropping my arms, and walking away.

"I'm sorry guys if I killed your evening." I said turning to the group.

Well that was embarrassing.

"No problem Kagura. It wasn't your fault. We all hate him anyhow." Kagome said sympathetically.

"Yeah that dirt bag is going to get it one of these days." Inuyasha growled.

"So how do you guys know him?" I asked.

"Well it's a long story. But for the most part, Naraku stole our family's heirlooms, and destroyed them." Sesshomaru said blankly.

"Why would he want to do that?" I wondered.

The whole time me and Naraku hung out, he never mentioned any stolen heirlooms, and we did a lot of bad things together.

"There's a legend surrounding them, and I guessed he believed it." Inuyasha answered.

"Well enough heavy stuff lets go dancing." Ayame demanded pulling me to the dance floor, before I could ask what the legend was.

Damn.

I do love to dance though, and I was a good dancer. With the music pumping I just kept on going.Dancing always seams to take away all your worries, its like the best stress reducer.

I looked over at my new friends, all the girls were dancing in the middle, while the boys were kind of shuffling outside of us.

Then I saw him dance. Holy damn was he good. Sesshomaru could break it down. Who knew? I wasn't about to say it, but I really wanted to dance with him right then.

Shoot he saw me looking.

Is he smirking? Oh the jerk wad.

I should give him a run for his money, I thought as I danced right up to him.

His jaw literally dropped when I grabbed him by the waist and grinded with him. He was nearly twice my size, and showed it too as he started to lead.

We danced a few songs and then gasping for air made our way off the dance floor.

Sadly it was time to go, as we all got to our cars we all said a goodbye.

Falling asleep that night in Ayame's bed, I wondered how long will this friendship thing last. How long until they figure out who I really am, and not want to hang out with me anymore?

Enjoy it while it lasts, I said to myself, and fell right into my dreams.

OOOoooooOOOoOOOooooOOOO

"_Naraku what is this about?" Kagura asked as he led her into a dimly lit room._

"_You'll see." Naraku said in a shadowy voice._

_This isn't like him, Kagura thought. He never is spontaneous._

"_Here drink this water." He said to her._

"_I'm really not thirsty." Kagura replied._

_What is going on? She wondered to herself. Before we even got into this room, he was all happy. What is wrong with him? I can't ask him he'll get mad._

"_Just drink it." Naraku dictated._

_Kagura did as she was told and drank the water._

"_Now what is this about Naraku babe?" She questioned him once again._

"_You'll find out. Now come over here, and sit with me on the bed." Naraku replied ushering her onto the bed. Which was surprisingly clean._

_Something was wrong, but Kagura was too tired to ask him again._

"_Naraku I don't feel well….I feel so.." Kagura started to say as she fell into the bed, unconscious._

**A/N: Sorry about all the flashbacks but it makes more sense in the story**

**Special thanks to Cilla2008, and Saphira404,**


	4. you again

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Woo ho! Two chapters up in one day!**

"Kagura wake up, its not the weekend!" I heard Ayame's voice in my ear. Arg I hate waking up, even worse I hate getting out of my warm bed.

"Good thing we didn't drink last night, or you would have been a goner in school." Ayame joked with me.

"Good thing for you too. Because you would have got smacked in the face. I'm horrible at being woken up." I joked back at her.

As we got ready for school, I wondered if last night really happened. Did I really end up dancing with Sesshomaru? Did he really yell at Naraku in my defense?

Ah too many thoughts at once, and it's only my second day at school.

"So do you like Sesshomaru or something?" Ayame asked bringing me back into reality.

"What? No, not that jerk. I was just trying to show him something on the dance floor so he wouldn't be so cocky. Besides I have given up on boys for good." I shot back at her.

"So your going lesbian? Because I have nothing against that if you are." She said getting into the car.

"No, I'm more of a nonreligious nun." I replied getting into the other side.

I hope I didn't scare her off. With my crimson eyes I have a tendency to do that. I'm surprised I have made as much friends as I have.

"That's a oxymoron." She joked to me. "But if anyone can pull it off, it would be you."

"Shut up." I said laughing, as we pulled up to the school.

As I said earlier, it's only my second day here and I'm already losing it.

I hate all schools. It's just something about them. Whether it's the stupid rules, the show-off kids, or the fact I have been to so many, I have no idea.

All I know is that I cringe whenever I set foot inside them.

Oh goody here come the hookers.

"Hey Kagura!" Kikyo said, walking up with four others who looked exactly alike. It was like invasion of the preppy sluts.

These are the people who make school suck.

"Hi Skankydoodle, I mean Kikyo." I replied back. Man she might as well be wearing underwear for the size of her shorts.

I didn't know you could wear things like that to school. Mrs. Perfect would kill me if I tried that.

"It's too bad that you have been hanging out with the freaks. You could have been one of us." Kikyo said trying to look mournfully, but really it made her face scrunch up.

"Oh that's too bad. I would have killed to be a slut." I said walking away with Ayame.

"Wow Kagura, you really know how to hit people hard." Ayame said walking with me to my locker.

"Yeah, it happens after you change schools so much." Its true you do learn how to argue because there's always at least one person who does not like for whatever reason. Most of the time it's because your new.

Shit I forgot I have first period with her.

Ugh I hate preppies. Their so annoying.

".See you fourth period Kagura!" Ayame said dashing off at the sound of the bell.

"See you!" I yelled after her disappearing figure.

Well I don't want to go to first period, even if I have it with Kagome, I just can't take sitting next to that whore.

Plus I have things to think about, and what better way to do it than to roam the school? I can find a new skipping spot, I thought as I walked up the stairs that lead to the roof.

Hmm you can tell hardly anyone comes up here because of the dust. Well at least no one would see, and I would have this space all to myself. I thought as I rounded the last corner up the stairs. When I got there though there was already someone.

Great, I don't want to deal with this at all. I turned around to leave, but something was telling me to stay.

What ever, I'll just walk around him, whoever he is.

Man the view was amazing here.

"Hey Kagura" The boy said to me turning around.

Sesshomaru.

"Hey. What are you doing up here?" I asked, already pissed. He's taking up my space. I don't like it when people take up my space.

"I didn't want to go to first period." He stated unemotionally.

Wow does this guy ever portray emotion? Actually the only time I have seen him have any emotion was when..

"How come you told Naraku to leave me alone last night at the club? I asked quite randomly.

He looked up like he had no idea what I was talking about, and said "Do you want to get out of here?"

Oh he really grinds my gears.

"What's so wrong with this place?" I asked anger slipping through my voice. Why didn't he answer my question?

"Nothing its just boring. Now you want to go or not?" He asked me.

"Sure whatever. Where to?" I asked getting up from my spot I had designated on the roof floor.

"Just come on." He replied also getting up.

When we got downstairs, he led me to his car.

It was a '64 GTO.

I couldn't help it I gasped. I love old cars. My dad and I used to go to car shows all the time when I was little, and he was a dad.

Before he got this amazing job (puke).

I decided to hide my fetish, and got in.

His family must have money to have bought him such a nice car, and to have heirlooms worth stealing.

"So where are we going?" I asked again, as soon as we got out of the city.

"To my favorite place in the world." He replied looking straight ahead.

"Ok?" I said unsure of how to respond to that.

He pulled onto a dirt road, parked and got out. From what I could see, this place was nowhere special, but I followed him anyhow as he walked into the trees.

Ugh we have to hike.

I hate hiking because I can hardly walk without stumbling on my feet. Hiking just makes it worse.

Shit. Well I just got a face full of dirt.

"Do you need some help?" I heard him asking me laughing.

He was laughing at me!

Oh that jerk!

"No I'm fine by myself" I said shoving off his hand, and getting up on my own.

"We're almost there anyway." He said shaking his head as I lost my balance and fell again.

We (we meaning I) stumbled some more through the roots, and bushes. I just don't see the point.

I was about to give up as we came to a clearing in the trees, and I saw why this was his favorite place.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was kind of crappy. It will get better I swear. **


	5. our great escape

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

I stared into the glimmering grass. It was so beautiful, and in spring the flowers were in full bloom. I love the spring because of that, everything is so new. It makes me feel as if maybe I can have a new beginning too. 

I know I cant I've done too many horrible things in my life.

I looked at Sesshomaru sitting in the middle almost like he was meditating. I wonder why he brought me here? It could have been anyone else.

Why me?

We have been in silence since we got here, like it would disturb the peace of the meadow. There's still things I want to know.

Damn.

"So how do you know Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked from the middle of the meadow.

"Why do u want to know?" I asked back. I wasn't ready to go into that especially to him.

"Well you asked us how we knew him so I want to know how you know him." He answered back nonchalantly.

"I used to date him." I answered simply not wanting to go into detail.

"Oh" He said than retreated back into his 'meditation'.

We sat there in silence for a few hours.

I wonder what he's thinking in that brain of his.

Frankly I have no clue.

"Well we should probably go, if we want to catch lunch." Sesshomaru said getting up from his spot.

"Yeah." I agreed.

Great back through the forrest, where I will trip.

Thankfully I made it through with only tripping once.

As we came back to school, the lunch bell just rang. Great timing.

We sat down at our table and waited for the rest of the group to come.

"So Kagura I didn't see you in first or last period. Where did you go?" Kagome asked coming to the table.

"Well I wasn't feeling too well so I went home." I lied hoping no one noticed.

"Wait a second.." Inuyasha eyed me strangely. "Sesshomaru wasn't here either. What do you have to say Sesshomaru?"

"This Sesshomaru answers to no one." He answered coyly.

We need a change of subject before they get to the two of us, I thought.

"So um do u guys like going….um streaking?" I asked the first thing that popped into my head.

By the way they looked at me, you would have though my hair caught on fire.

"I have never been. But I've always wanted to!" Ayame answered a little too eagerly.

Kouga gave her a look that said shut up.

"Kouga, why haven't we gone?" She asked him defensively.

"Umm…well if you really want to, I guess we could. But I'm not getting naked." Kouga stated. 

I wonder if they knew I have never really gone either…

"What no! If I'm naked your naked too." Ayame turned her back to him.

The rest of the group looked awkward as they chewed their food.

"So this weekend, you guys want to do something?" Sango asked suddenly trying to avoid a fight between Ayame and Kouga.

"Yeah, sure but what?" Kagome asked her.

"I don't really know, but we still have three days to figure it out." Sango answered her.

"I know something we can do." Miroku said placing his hands on Sango's leg.

"Miroku, If you don't take your hand off my leg right now, I swear you wont have a hand." Sango yelled in his ear.

Needless to say he pulled back his hand.

"Well I was just about to say that we could go roller skating." Miroku murmured.

The bell rang, and we all ended up running to our next classes.

Oh joy history!…not.

"Would everyone please take out your homework from last night." The teacher ordered.

Shoot I forgot.

Oh well like I would've done it anyways.

The rest of the day flashed by much like the first and before I knew it I was walking into my house.

"Kagura! Your back, did you guys finish your project you had due?" my mom asked as soon as I got through the door.

"Uh yeah mom I did." I replied walking up to my room.

"Oh that's good dinners at 6. Your dad is going to be here." Mrs. Perfect called up to me.

I had too much on my mind right now. Just too much.

I wouldn't be able to go to dinner anyway tonight.


	6. A friend to go to

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Inuyasha.**

"Honey your dad wants to talk to you." I heard my mom yell up to me.

'Joy one of Mr. Perfects talks to make my life better.' I thought sarcastically as I turned off my music and hopped down the stairs.

There he was still in his suit, Mr. Perfect himself. My dad.

"I got a call from the school today." He said none too happily.

Uh oh, I don't like where this is going.

"Yeah?" I questioned pretending to be ignorant.

"They said you skipped four periods today. Kagura we moved here in hopes of getting you off your bad streaks, and now what?" He said his crimson eyes flaring.

"Your such a disappointment. And what's this I hear about you smacking Naraku? The only good influence you've had with your friends?" He questioned me, yelling in my face. Bringing up old news.

If he only knew.

"Dad, he deserved it." I said staring him down.

"Naraku is a wonderful young man. I don't need you telling me that he's not. Like you would know anything about being good." He yelled at me.

"Well obviously you don't either, if you think Naraku's is good." I yelled back at him.

"Naraku was the best guy you have ever had. You whore don't talk to your father like that." He replied.

"You are not a father." I said glaring at him with all the hatred I could master up.

Then I felt the sharp sting of his slap.

Just like that.

He had never done anything like this before, not even when I was in my bad streak. He mostly just left me alone.

I ran before he could say anything else. I just got in my car and left. With my cell I called Sango.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey can I stay at your house tonight?" I asked making sure my voice did not shake.

"That would be fine. Is something wrong?" She asked still sensing through my acting.

"I'll tell you when I get there." I needed to see her face to face.

I can't talk to people over the phone. It just is weird.

"Sure thing Hun." She said hanging up.

I cant take this. I cant take this at all, I thought over and over again.

Why does this always happen?

This has been one of the best days of my life. Why does he have to ruin it?

When I pulled up to Sango's house she was already outside waiting for me. She opened up her arms when I got out of the car, just like a mother would.

She saw the tears escaping through my eyes, and the red hand mark on my face.

We made our way to her room, and in a shaky voice I told her everything that happened between me and my dad.

I wanted to tell her more of my past.

I cant, not yet.

When I settled down a little, she got out one of her favorite movies.

She laughed at all the funny parts, but I was too numb to laugh.

I get like that after I cry. It drives me crazy. It's like I used up all my emotion or something.

After the movie Sango went to bed, but I couldn't. I was too afraid of the dreams I might have. The dreams of how me and my dad used to be.

I'd rather have nightmares, at least with those you wake up and its over. They never last.

But with those kind of dreams, you wake up and they're there surrounding you, because they were real. Not a figment of your imagination.

My memories are real.

As Sango tossed and turned in her sleep, I walked outside. I wasn't afraid of anybody attacking me, or any nighttime demons.

Besides the wind was blowing. Being a wind demon, I've always loved it. Even though I can control it with a flick of my fan, it always seemed uncontrollable and unpredictable.

Like me.

It has always made me feel better somehow, someway, it always did.

Too bad I have to stay rooted to the ground.

OooooOOOOOOooooOOOooooOOOooooOOO

_A young Kagura was washing a car with her dad._

"_Daddy what's this car?" Kagura asked her crimson eyes alive._

"_It's a mustang honey." Her dad answered scrubbing at the windshield._

"_When I grow up I'm gona own one exactly like it." Kagura stated in her ever stubborn self._

"_I bet you will." Her dad laughed at her cuteness._

"_I hope I get to see you in one." He remarked to himself._

"_Why wouldn't you daddy? Kagura asked, while grabbing the hose to rinse off the soap._

_At that age Kagura had no idea what death was._

"_Nothing honey." Her dad replied, grabbing the hose from her before she sprayed the cat._

"_Lets get some ice cream in our new clean car." He purposed._

"_Ok daddy." Kagura said excitingly jumping into the car._

_OooOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOoooooo_

I woke up with a start.

How did I end up in Sango's bed?

Strange. Oh well its almost time for school anyhow.

How will I ever get though another day. I wonder.

I have to go home sometime. I wish I didn't have to. Its just like when you know you have to go home after doing something bad. Only I didn't do anything bad.

Besides the skipping school, and going to the club. But they don't know that last part, and I am not going to tell them.

I should probably take my fake I.D out of my wallet.

Beep, beep, beep.

"What?!" Sango jerked up like there was a burglar or something.

"It's just me." I said laughing at her disgruntled look.

"Oh…OH. Good morning!" She said as realization hit, but she was still staring at me like she had no clue who I was.

"Good morning." I replied getting up from the comforts of her bed.

I would hate to get on her bad side, she looks like she could kick some ass.

"Ready for school?" She asked throwing me some clothes to wear.

"Oh golly I am." As ready as I'll ever be, a.k.a not ready at all.

OOOOooooooOOOOoooooOOOOOoooOOOOooooOOOOOOOoooooOOO

"_Naraku! You wanted me to come over?" Kagura asked Naraku's seemingly empty house._

"_Yeah come here." Naraku yelled at her from his back bedroom._

_Strange he like never goes back there. Kagura thought, but did as she was told and made her way to the back bedroom._

"_Naraku! What's this about?! Why is there a dead girl on the bed!?" Kagura basically screamed when she walked into the tiny bedroom and saw the bloody little girl laying on top of the bed._

"_She's not dead. Just unconscious. Now would you please help me move her?" Naraku asked in an annoyed voice._

"_Shouldn't we take her to the hospital, she looks pretty bad off." Kagura said staring at the broken body on the bed._

"_No, just help me move her out to the car." Naraku demanded._

"_Why? Where are you going to take her?" Kagura asked. She was beginning to get hysterical._

"_We're going to take her over to a friends house. Now help me." Naraku said lifting up the body._

_Kagura stood there a little while debating whether to help or not. But decided to after she saw Naraku drop the body a little bit._

"_Naraku this girl is not breathing." Kagura stated in a panic._

_Apparently Naraku already knew for he just looked down and continued to move the body into his car._


	7. Stuttering when i face u

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

How am I going to face Mr. and Mrs. Perfect again?I thought getting into my car. Both me and Sango had decided to take different cars to school, to avoid all the questions.

I might as well bite the bullet, and go home after school. Hopefully dad will have to work, and I wont have to see him.

Oh well on to first period and this time I have to go.

"Kagura!" Kagome said bouncing toward me.

"Hey Kagome! What's up?" Kagome is always so nice and friendly, despite the fact that she only wears black.

"Not much. I'm mad at Inuyasha though." She said pointing to the figure with silver hair and dog ears.

"Why?" I asked. They always look like the perfect couple.

"Well he's talking to Kikyo again, and they used to date. Its like he doesn't care for me at all." Kagome said looking downcast.

"Don't worry about it. Skankydoodle is nothing compared to you. Look here he comes now." I said pointing to him walking toward us.

There's just way too much drama surrounding those two I swear. It's almost like they wont admit that they like each other, and yet they cant get enough.

"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha started walking right up to her.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome was obviously still mad, as Inuyasha took a nose dive right into the ground.

This was getting awkward.

"Well ill see you in first period!" I yelled to Kagome.

"Ok. See ya Darling!" Kagome smiled looking up from where she had been yelling at Inuyasha.

Ugh still 20 minutes until school starts, and nothing to do.

I could go up to the roof, that sounds like a good idea, I thought making my way through the crowd up the stairs.

When I got up there it was like heaven sent. Nobody but me.

Finally some alone time.

I always looked at being alone as bittersweet.

You can actually think, and not have to be disturbed by somebody butting into your thoughts. But its always nice to have someone to talk to, or else you start talking to yourself.

"and we wouldn't want that would we?" I said aloud to the sky.

"Are you talking to yourself?" A familiar voice asked me coming up from behind.

"Ah!" I said jumping around. Honestly I hate it when people sneak up on me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Sesshomaru.

Its like every time I want to be alone he shows up.

"Well I saw you come up here, and I wanted to check it out, and see if you were alright." He said staring into my red eyes with his Hazel gray ones.

They almost took my breath away.

Almost.

"W-what makes you think t-that?" I asked my voice so choppy.

He's going to think I'm an idiot.

"Well for one your stuttering," He said getting close to my face. "And two your face looks sad."

"Well I'm not." I said looking downwards. I hate it when people look me in the eye.

He captured my chin and turned my face towards him.

"I don't believe you." He said searching my face for any weakness.

His face is so close our noses are practically touching.

Shit I can barely breath.

He is so hott close up!

"Well you should." I said jerking my head away, even though I didn't want to.

I cant let him think that I like him. I have given up on boys, and nobody can change my mind.

Not even that hunk.

I mean jerk.

Ring.

"Saved by the bell, you lucky duck." He said staring after my fleeing figure.

I basically ran down the stairs to my next class.

"Well Kagura you're here today." The teacher stated as I got into my seat.

"yeah." I said looking away.

"Kagura why are you blushing?" Kagome asked turning around in her seat.

"Um I don't know." I said avoiding looking at her.

This can not be happening.

Ok time to concentrate on schoolwork.

_4 periods later….._

Ugh I hate school. I thought sitting down to lunch.

"Kohaku give me back my soda!" Kana yelled at Kohaku.

I smiled at the freshman in love.

"How long have they been dating?" I whispered over to Ayame.

"Who Knows?" Whispered Ayame back.

I just laughed.

Oh life was good.

Even if things really suck. When I'm with my friends it doesn't hurt as bad.

The rest of the periods just flew by despite my efforts of paying attention. At least I tried. I cant help it if the teachers are boring.

Now for the long drive home.

Ugh.

"Kagura! Thank God your all right!" Mom started at me when I walked through the door.

"Yeah mom I am." I replied turning toward her.

Even though she was annoyingly perfect she was still my mom, and I loved her. She was the one who actually cared for me in this family.

"Where did you go last night?" She asked me worry saturating her voice.

"Just over to Sango's house. She is really nice mom." I assured her.

"Oh ok. Would you like something to eat?" Mrs. Perfect seeping back into the picture.

"No thanks, I'm just going to go up to my room." I answered taking the first steps up to my room.

"Kagura your dad didn't mean it." Mother yelled up to me.

I didn't reply.

I knew he did. I knew she would try to make up excuses for him, like he's really stressed out or he didn't know what he was doing. But that is no excuse.

I'm horrible at forgiving.

'Burring, burring.'

Ack my cell phone.

"Ah Hello?" I answered grabbing my phone from my pocket.

"Meet me at our special place." Sesshomaru's voice said.

"What? Why?" I tried asking, but he just hung up.

Oh the nerve of that guy.

Dragging me here and there, almost like he's my boyfriend.

I shied away from that thought. No Sesshomaru is not the type of guy who wants a girlfriend.

Besides I don't want a boyfriend either.


	8. Secrets that Couldn't hide

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha, as you already know.**

**A/N: Since I'm going to be gone for about a month and I don't know when I'll be able to update Insert cheesy grin here I'm posting 2 chapters this time.**

**Be kind, review. Hope you like them.**

**Dun Dun Dun…**

When I stumbled into the meadow, there he was sitting in the middle.

It seamed to be his favorite spot. He looked up at me when I walked up to him, and handed me a necklace with some sort of pink pearl in the middle.

"What's this?" I asked him, he's acting stranger than usual.

"It's one of family's heirlooms that Naraku stole." He said, his voice unemotional.

"Then why do you have it?" If Naraku stole it.

"I found it at our front door step. Apparently he had destroyed the rest, it makes no sense because this one was the most important." He said looking away. "I think he wants you to have it or something."

"Why would he want that?" This is getting weird.

Naraku would never let me have something like this, that's just out of the question.

"Because of the legend." He simply replied.

"Please explain."

"Well the legend is that one day a man was walking through the woods and stumbled on 5 rainbow colored jewel shards. That night he brought them home to make jewelry out of for the maid he was courting. When he presented the jewelry to her dad, the dad cast him away from the lands saying that the jewels were the only thing keeping the demons and humans peaceful, and if they were destroyed the demons would enslave the humans. Now both being demons the man thought that the dad was being foolish and ran away with the maid." Sesshomaru finished in a quite voice.

"That's all?" I asked him after a period of silence rang out. "what does this have to do with me?"

"Well you destroy the pearls by giving it to a girl who is in love with the holder, and then taking her life." Sesshomaru said looking at me funny.

"OK?" This was starting to make sense.

All those times with Naraku. It was making sense.

"Well the last one, the pink one has to be a girl who the boy loves back. Since Naraku only really has feelings for you, you must be the last girl." Sesshomaru finished.

"So he wants to kill me?" I asked looking into those gray hazel eyes.

All this time I thought Naraku had no feelings toward me. I thought it was all me, and that day I caught him with another girl, that just proved my theory. Or so I thought.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said looking back at me.

I don't know what to believe.

"So don't be freaked out or anything but me and Inuyasha are going to be watching you a little closely from now on." He said taking my face in his hands.

I felt like I was going to cry.

I wont fall into Naraku's trap, I don't have any feelings left for him.

"Ok" I said taking the necklace from Sesshomaru and putting it on. If destroying this thing mean taking my life I want it near me. I wont give into Naraku's pleading, no matter what he says.

No matter if I believe the legend or not, Naraku believes it.

I got up and walked over to the wildflowers that were popping up everywhere. I flicked my fan and made the wind surround me like an embrace.

It almost seamed so wrong to be in such a peaceful place. I feel so safe here, and I know I shouldn't with someone out to kill me.

It just seamed so ironically right. The only person who I let have my heart wants to kill me.

'Breathing.'

"Sesshomaru, may I help you?" I asked turning around to Sesshomaru breathing in my ear.

He's so weird I swear.

'Silence'

"Um Sesshomaru?" I asked feeling way too awkward. Gosh his eyes stare into my soul.

Their so captivating. So vibrant, and yet heartless, but kind at the same time.

Stop it Kagura, just stop it. No liking boys, they only screw with you. Remember Naraku?

'Burring Burring'

I moved out his way and picked up the phone.

"Kagura! You wana come over?" A very drunk sounding Kagome asked me.

"Where are you?" I asked her, knowing that she might be in trouble.

"At hooome in my room. Inuyasha a jerk face." Kagome stuttered in the phone.

"Ok I'll be there, just don't do anything foolish." Kagome might possibly be planning Inuyasha's death. I can see the knives now.

"Well that was Kagome, she wants me to come over to her house. Apparently your brother was an idiot or something." I said stumbling back to the trail.

"I should follow you for safety reasons." Sesshomaru said following me out to my car.

"I don't think Naraku is going to show up at Kagome's house."

Don't kiss him, don't even look him in the eyes.

"Still I should make sure." He said grabbing my chin, and facing it toward him. Well that plan's out.

"Sesshomaru why are you doing this?" My hearts pounding too hard to think.

"Look me in the eye Kagura." Sesshomaru once again avoided my question.

I did as I was told.

He sure did have beautiful eyes. Like a gold color, but with bits of gray, no more like silver.

I'm captured.

He pushed me toward him and brushed my lips, ever so soft. Then harder as the kiss deepened. Colors exploded in my mind and tingled down my spine. I felt as if I would shake in his arms, but I didn't.

I have never been kissed like this before, all the other guys would hold me to them as if their life depended on it, but Sesshomaru held me just right.

I have never felt like this from a kiss before.

When we let go for air I just looked into his eyes.

They were so perfect, they could fill me up.

"You were about to go over to Kagome's house?" He said bringing me out of my thoughts.

Right Kagome, the girl who only owns black and red.

"Um yeah, so I'll see you later." I said hoping into my car.

"Wait a second, I'm still following you there." He said hoping into his car, and starting it up.

"Whatever.." I mumbled to myself as I pulled out onto the highway, with Sesshomaru trailing.

When I pulled out in front of Kagome's house, Sesshomaru sped off.

I guess he only wanted to follow me here, weirdo.

"Kaagura! You're here! Here take some of thiss. It's goood stuffy." Kagome said handing me a bottle of vodka.

"Um sure. So what's wrong Kagome?" I asked her, putting the bottle out of her reach.

I hate vodka. It tastes like rubbing alcohol.

"Inuyasha, is such a jerk. He can talks to Slut face all hee wants, but I cant talk to any boys at all without him getting all huffy puffy." Kagome said while looking in her cabinet for more drinks.

I didn't know quite what to say to that.

"Lets go out to the club." Kagome said when she couldn't find what she wanted out of the cabinet.

"I should probably go home." I said to her, not wanting to see Naraku again at the club.

"Can I go home with you?" She asked grabbing her stuff.

Well I couldn't leave her like this.

"Sure, but I'm driving." Great how am I supposed to tell my mom this one.

The whole ride over to my house, Kagome was singing "ring around the rosy" in a horrible voice.

"Do you think I'm sexy Kagura?" Kagome asked taking a break from singing.

She must really be smashed.

"How much did you drink?" This was going to be a long night.

"A few shots of v-vodka, but that's all I swear." She stuttered.

"Just act normal when we get into the house." I told her shutting off the engine and walking to the front door.

"Kagura! Who is that with you?" Mrs. Perfect asked as soon as I walked in the house with Kagome.

"Kagome, mom, she'll be staying the night." I said as I ushered Kagome upstairs before she stumbled.

Oh my room, my still quite room

Despite all the hectic things going around me, my little room is still so quite.

'Crash.' well that didn't last

"Kagome!" I said turning around to a Kagome smiling a very guilty smile, over my broken glass.

"Why don't you take a cold shower to sober you up, and brush your teeth?" Man her breath was killing me.

"Ok" She mumbled as she left the room.

Ah silence, beautiful silence.

I was about fall asleep when I felt a wet towel cover my face.

"Kagome what are you doing?" I said jerking up.

With this rate I'll never fall asleep.

"I'm just going to call sooome people." Kagome said grabbing the phone.

Apparently the cold shower did not work.

"Kagome! Where have you been? I went over to your house and no one was there." I heard a worried Inuyasha say over the phone.

"Do you think I'm sexy?" Kagome said forgetting she was mad at him.

"What? Answer me. I have been looking everywhere for you. I thought you were so angry with me. Kikyo means nothing to me." Man that boy has a loud voice.

" Wait I'm still mad at you." Kagome said glaring at the phone like it was it's fault Inuyasha's a retard.

"Wha-" Inuyasha started to say but Kagome hung up on him. Drama. Who honestly loves it?

"Kagome I'm taking a shower. Go to sleep." I commanded.

I took one look in my bathroom, and walked right back out.

It was a mess. Shampoo on the ceiling, soap on the floor, and toothpaste in places I didn't know existed. How she managed this one I have no clue. Only Kagome's mind could pull this one off.

"Kagome what did you do?" I asked her turning around.

_ZZZzzzz…. _Is she asleep? She is! Great now who's going to clean up this mess?

Oh well the bathroom can wait, for now I sleep.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Oh ya did I mention all the characters in this fic are based on my friends. Just thought I'd put that in.**


	9. Unlawful Marshmallows

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, and my great mind…cough.**

The sunlight fluttered into my room, as I beckoned the wind to surround me. The rest of the week flew by, and I just gotten my room and bathroom clean.

Today was Saturday the day the group and I was supposed to meet up and go camping

None of my other 'friends' would do stuff like this with me. They seemingly only wanted me to party with.

None of that matters now. I'm here. I'm home.

It's only the first week. They will realize who I am soon enough, and disown me as a friend.

Sesshomaru.

His face popped into my mind quite suddenly. It had an annoying habit of doing that. After that kiss we only talked though. Not that I wanted to kiss that jerk who wont even answer my questions again.

But still.

'Burring, Burring'

"Hello?" I said taking the phone off the charger.

"Have you seen him yet." Speak of the devil.

Sesshomaru has called me everyday since Wednesday asking me the same question. Has Naraku showed up. He hasn't yet but I do have a feeling he might..

"No." I answered back. This was quite annoying.

"Ok." He simply said hanging up the phone.

He was so sexy, in an apathetic way.

Stop it.

I sighed again, and got dressed. The good thing about my dads job was that I had a closet full of clothes.

I picked out a simple top and jeans, I wasn't feeling up to getting all fancied up for just a camping trip.

"Kagura, where are you going dear?" The ever nosey Mrs. Perfect said as I went to go walk out of the door.

"I'm just going camping with a few friends." I told her grabbing my stuff.

"Ok. Call me." She called after me.

This time I was to pick up Ayame, Kana, Kohaku, and Kouga. The others were going in Inuyasha's car, except for Sesshomaru of course.

Joy.

I pulled out of my drive way and onto the road, turning up the music as I went.

I drive better with music than with silence. I drove up to Kouga's house where they all were waiting for me.

"What's wrong with Kouga's face?" I asked noticing a strange green substance covering his face.

"We tried to stop her." Kohaku sent a worried expression to me.

I knew it had something to do with Ayame. She was sitting there licking his face. With what looked to be Jell-O.

"Ok…Lets just hit the road." I pulled back out onto the highway. It would be an hour before we see the lake that we're camping at.

OOOOoooooOOOOOooooOOOOOooooooOOOOooooOO

_Kagura sat at her desk blankly staring at the board._

"_Hey Kagura, you going parting with us tonight?" A boy said looking at Kagura like he was undressing her._

"_Sure I'll have to sneak out though." Kagura replied getting up as the bell rung._

_That night she snuck out running down to the guy's car who invited. As usual she didn't really know him._

_When they rolled up to the party Kagura got out and with the guy started walking to the party._

"_Hey do you want something to drink?" The boy asked again raping her with his eyes._

"_Sure I'll have a beer, but in the can." Kagura was smarter than to let a stranger give her a drink that had been opened._

"_Ok." The boy said_

"_Here you go." He said looking at her straight in the eye._

"_Thanks." Kagura said starting to dance to the music._

"_Come on over here." The boy commanded grabbing her arm._

"_Whatever."_

_When they got to a secluded spot the boy immediately had his hands all over her._

"_STOP IT!" Kagura screamed trying to get away. It was no use he was just too strong for her._

"_I can't you asked.." _

"_She asked for what now? Because obviously she doesn't want what your offering." A voice interrupted the boy with._

"_Now drop the girl and walk away." The voice demanded in a tone so dark anyone would listen to it._

"_Whatever, She's a bitch anyway." The boy said over his shoulder._

"_Now are you okay?" Kagura savior said turning towards her._

_Her crimson eyes caught his breath._

"_I'll live." Kagura said rubbing her wrists where he grabbed her. "Thank you."_

"_No problem. I hate that kid. So what's your name? I want to know who I'm saving." The man asked in a playful tone._

"_Kagura, and you are?"_

"_Naraku." _

_OOOOoooooooOOOooooooooOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOoooooOOooooOoooooo_

The lake loomed in the distance as we pulled up by our campsite.

It was gorgeous. With the water swaying in the distance.

Stop thinking about him.

The rest of the gang was already there, and had already set up the tents.

"Hey guys!" Sango's voice rang out running to help us with our stuff.

"Hey Sango!" I said as she took our bags from my car.

From the way Ayame packed you would have thought that we would have been going for a month.

"Kouga!" She called when she found that she could no longer lift the bag.

Kouga came running.

It was cute.

'Breathing'

"Sesshomaru that is creepy." I said without turning around.

He had a habit of doing that.

"Why do u think I do it?" Sesshomaru said trying to grab my bags from my hands.

"I got it." I shrugged the bag away from his grasp.

He walked ahead silently, in a very prude manner

Like I'd let a man carry my bags. That's just not me.

"So where am I staying?" I asked Kagome walking by.

"Oh…umm yourstayingwithSesshomaru." She said really fast.

"What?!" I stood there shocked. No this can not work.

"Well all of the other couples are staying with each other in tents, and well since you and Sesshomaru are both single and get along. We thought we would put you guys together." Kagome said the last part while running to Inuyasha.

Great.

I saw Sesshomaru come out from a tent and flocked to the spot. These bags are killing me.

"So we're rooming together I guess." I put down my stuff in the tent and started to fold out my sleeping bag.

He just shrugged.

Well he didn't care. I shouldn't either

"The lake is so beautiful." I said stepping out of the tent.

Maybe I should sleep outside. Get an eye full of the stars.

"Do you want to go swimming?" Sesshomaru said standing next to me.

"Sure, just you stay out here while I change." I wasn't body conscious. I just hated changing in front of people.

I changed into my swimsuit and walked out.

"Wow Kagura your smoking. Damn who would've thought beneath your clothes was that." Ayame joked.

"I'm coming with you, if you guys ARE going swimming." Sango said walking toward me, giving Sesshomaru and me a funny look.

"What else would we be doing?" I glared at Sango.

"Nothing. Nothing At all." Sango stood glaring me back.

"Whatever." I said turning around to walk down the path to the lake.

Sesshomaru was already down there.

I caught my breath. His body was as hot as his face.

You could wash clothes with that six pack.

Oh come here hottie with a body!

No Kagura, just because he has a steamy body does not mean he's the one for you.

"Don't think I didn't see that." Sango said giving me the 'I saw you gawking, you little dog' look.

"What me? Looking? No way." I said giving the old 'shut up' look.

"Guys! Wait for me!" Miroku said running down the trail to us.

That guy never misses a chance to see Sango in a little less clothing.

He didn't see the root sticking up, and tumbled down the hill face first.

I guess he was a little too excited.

When I got into the cool water I relaxed a little. The water was so beautiful with the wind rushing through.

The wind, my best friend.

I swam letting the water and wind take my thoughts away from me. By the time I was finished everyone was already at the campfire and night was closing in on us.

"Hey Kagura you want one?" Kana offering me a s'more when I made my way to the fire.

"Sure but I'll make it myself." I said grabbing a marshmallow and a stick.

"Inuyasha just blow it out!" I heard Kagome yelling at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was waving around his marshmallow trying to put out the fire that had caught on his. So busy waving it that he didn't notice how the marshmallow was slowly slipping off the rod.

The burning marshmallow was flung into the air and landed on the side of Sesshomaru's face.

It was the funniest thing ever, and I could not contain my laughter. The look on his face.

He looked at my me sideways, grabbed the marshmallow off of his face, reached over, and wiped it all mine.

"Sesshomaru!" I yelled taking my marshmallow off the fire and doing the same to his face.

"Your licking that off." He said looking me square in the eye.

"And if I refuse?" I joked turning away from his look.

He grabbed my chin, and licked the marshmallow off my face, before I could stop him.His tongue so warm against my cheek.

"Oh maybe it was the right thing to leave you guys alone in the tent." Kagome said in a mocking tone.

"Shut up." I said giving her my best death glare. The red eyes make it look better I think

"Well guys I'm tired. I'm going to head off to bed." Kana said getting up.

I watched as every couple followed suit, and went off to the tents.

And then it was just me and Sesshomaru… Were they trying to kill me?


	10. Candy Rock

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha sadly.**

**A/N: sorry it took so long to update summer madness and all that.**

As I walked to the tent, Sesshomaru stayed by the fire pouring water on it, so it wouldn't create a forest fire.

He was waiting for me to change. Wow all the other guys I have been with couldn't wait to get a sneak peak. But that's just Sesshomaru for you, a gentleman if there ever was one.

I got changed and hopped into my sleeping bag, waiting for the sounds of the tent opening. It came a little later, and I pretended to be asleep, maybe he'll just look over me.

"Kagura, I can tell your not asleep." Sesshomaru said getting into his sleeping bag.

"No you can't." I said turning to face him. Must be his inner doggy demon letting him know I wasn't asleep.

Damn powers.

"So what has been bothering you?" He asked glancing sideways at me.

How could he tell? It's like he can read off my every emotion which is strange considering he has none. Maybe he can take some of mine.

"Nothing." I cant tell him I'm worried that Naraku might come back soon.

'Splish, splash'

Great rain while were camping. It's going to be freezing tonight.

"Well good night Seshy." I said turning the opposite away from him.

"Good night." He said right before I closed my eyes.

OOOOooooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOo

I was shivering uncontrollably when I opened my eyes to the darkness in the tent.

Apparently my sleeping bag wasn't made for cold conditions. Joy. Maybe Sesshomaru has a blanket I could borrow.

"Are you awake?" I asked into nothing, it must be like 12 or 1 in the morning.

"Yeah." He replied back in a husky voice.

"Do you h-have a bla-anket I could borrow?" I hate asking to borrow things, but this was necessary. I was going numb, and my teeth were chattering embarrassingly.

"No, are you cold?" I should wake him up more often, if he's going to sound like that.

"Yes-s." I stuttered on that ending note.

"Here we'll zip the two sleeping bags together. Get up." He voice was so compelling.

Needless to say I obeyed.

He zipped the two sleeping bags together, and got into it.

"Were sleeping together?" I asked not able to keep the shock from my voice.

"What you expect me to go without one?" He looked at me with his full gaze. "You'll be warmer with body heat."

I guess he's right.

Why is he always right?

I climbed into the sleeping bag. He was right, it was so warm and toasty already.

He grabbed my body as soon as I got settled in.

He was so warm. Must be the doggy genes."What are you…" I started to say.

"Shhh. Your so cold." He said holding me closer. His body so distracting.

For being a wind demon you would think I'd be able to handle the cold better, but alas I can't.

"Sesshomaru, I'm afraid Naraku might come back soon." Why did I say that? This is weird, I don't like this. My heart is beating too fast, I cant catch up to it.

"Don't worry, nobodies going to take you away. This Sesshomaru wont allow it." His voice was so powerful. I can feel it in my ears bouncing around, as if it can't settle down.

He started rubbing my back slowly. Up and down, side to side.

I shivered again, not from the cold, but from his touch. He just held me closer, without saying a word. I wanted him. The whole him. Not just a section. This strong feeling has never happened to me before.

I bent my head up and kissed his lips, unable to stop the urge. It just happened.

Stop it.

I know I cant though it feels too wonderful.

The kissing escalated. It was getting so hot underneath these sleeping bags.

I looked up into his hazel eyes.

Oh my God those beautiful eyes, with just a touch a gray silver. I wanted to be absorbed into those eyes, and be gone forever.

He pushed me back and got on top of me. Moving from my lips, to my eyes, down to my neck. I moaned, breaking the silence that held us captivated.

Was this what love was like?

OOOOoooooOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooo

The rain had stopped by the time I woke up in the morning in Sesshomaru's arms.

For once I didn't regret what happened between us last night, as I have with every other boy I've been with.

The question was, how the hell did his long silver hair stay so perfect when he slept on it? My hair was such a mess. I should ask him how he did it.

I got up and put back on my pjs that I had thrown all over the tent in a hurry. Man I should really watch where I'm throwing things next time.

I walked over to the bathroom, where Ayame was fixing her pigtails. Its like she wore her hair like that everyday. It kind of suited her personality though.

"SO what happened last night between you and Sesshomaru?" She asked as I was brushing my rats nest.

"Nothing, we just slept." I lied looking into the mirror as I pulled my hair into a classic bun.

"You liar. I can see it all over your face." She said turning to face me.

I blushed a deep color red. I really cant hide from these people. Am I that bad of a liar?

"So are you guys dating?"

"No I don't think so." I said trying to make my blushing go down. It didn't do much help, my cheeks still looked rosy red. Joy.

"Well he hasn't acted like this to anyone else before, in fact the only time I've ever seen him act sweet was to Rin, a neighbor girl he babysat." Ayame finished staring at me with big blue eyes.

"Why?" That is so strange. Is she telling me that Sesshomaru never was sweet to anyone but me and that girl Rin?

"Who knows its Sesshomaru. Even Inuyasha doesn't understand him." Ayame said walking out the door.

I want to get to know him. Everything about him. He's such a mystery to understand. I wonder if he just acts like he never feels anything, or he just really doesn't. I should ask him. He probably wont answer me.

Why does he like me though? I'm so easy to understand.

When I had finished brushing my teeth I joined the group by the fire. At least this time there were no flying marshmallows.

"Hey guys." I said as they looked up and saw me approaching. It's like they all have the same brain.

"Hey Kagura, have you ever been to Candy Rock?" Sango asked.

I looked at her from the corner of my eye. I have no idea what she's talking about. "Nope."

"Well today's your lucky day." She excitedly grabbed my arm. "Come on, you'll need a swim suit."

"Is there hiking involved?" Knowing my struggle with hiking, I'll be amazed if I make it anywhere.

"Its just down a few stairs on the other side of the lake." She said pushing me towards my tent to get changed.

I obeyed, and soon the whole group was making their way to the other side of the lake. Its so refreshing to be outdoors. In the city, where I have lived most of my life we don't get this. Not that I'm complaining of the city life, I love it, but every once and awhile you just want to be outside.

When we made it to the other side of the lake, I caught my breath. There was at least a mile of homemade stairs made out of wood and dirt leading down to more rocks.

"Just a few stairs?" I said through clenched teeth. I'm not as graceful on the ground then in the air.

"Oh come on Kagura, they're easy as pie." Sango yelled up to me, already half way there.

I made it down the first few steps fairly ok. Maybe I'm not as bad at this as I thought. I spoke too soon as my foot spilled off the side of the stair and I went flying down the hill next to the stairs.

I was tumbling, and could feel every scrape and bruise forming in my skin, and then I felt soft but strong arms pick me up, and make the rest of the way down to the next flat surface.

"Kagura are you ok?" Kana said standing near me.

"I think so." I didn't feel broken. I just wish I could be on my feet again.

I started to push away and the hands put me softly on the ground.

Why was it him who was always saving me?

"Well were here." Ayame's voice sounding airy.

I looked up and was amazed.

Right in front of my eyes was a round red-gray rock with a waterfall dropping off into emerald pools between smooth huge rocks. A figure jumped off the round rock into the pools. That looks dangerous.

"Come on Miroku," A very eager Sango was trying to push a very scared looking Miroku off the rock. "Don't be a chicken."

"Sango, I could die." Miroku said back not taking his eyes off the drop.

"Miroku, Miroku…" Inuyasha started the chant, soon after everyone followed suit.

Miroku took a big breath, strain showing on his face, and jumping into the water.

Cheering followed as he popped back up. He looked accomplished.

"Kagura, your up." He said splashing water in my direction.

"I'll take you up." I said back climbing the way on top of the rock.

It was a long drop, and I could see everyone smiling up at me for reassurance,

Whatever.

I took a breath, and watched as blurs made their way past me, and felt the water slap my legs as I fell in. It took me a minute to find my way back up through the water and to the air.

"How was it?" Kana questioned as I swam over to the rock.

"Amazing." It was the truth.

We swam for another hour each taking turns jumping off Candy Rock, but it was getting late and we still had to pack and get ready for school tomorrow.

I made my way back up the stairs with a little trouble, but I didn't fall. With regrets we all packed and shoved our bags into the cars.

'_Breathing'_

"Sesshomaru, you really have got to stop doing that." I said turning around to him standing so still.

"Be careful, and call me if you notice anything." Sesshomaru wasn't much for goodbyes.


	11. Something nice

**Disclaimer: Yep I still no own.**

"Ack!" I jumped as the alarm went off waking me from my dreams for the hundredth time.

Damn. I didn't get to sleep until late last night too.

Oh well, I sat up and mentally picked out what I was going to wear. It was going to be a long day.

At least it's sunny. The summer is coming soon.

Sesshomaru.

Stop it. don't think about him. Not his cut abs, or his long silvery hair, or his magical eyes, or even his cool collect. Stop it.

"Morning Kagura!" A cheerful Ayame said making her way toward me as I rounded the corner into school.

"Hey." Uh oh she's happy. Hide the Jell-O.

"You want to go get cookies with me?" She practically jumped on me. What is with her and cookies. Oh where's Kouga when you need him?

"Sure, but lets walk." I remember the last time she drove us. Too freaky to comment. She doesn't look it but this five foot two chick is a monster. Must be the pig tails. Besides the store is only down the block and I love to walk.

"Ok." She said contently already starting to walk away from the school.

"So how are you and Sesshomaru?" Ayame asked again as if something changed.

It hasn't.

"Um there is no us." I said feeling my face flush with the mention of Sesshomaru.

"That's not what I heard." Ayame stated skipping along, not noticing my glaring skills.

"You heard wrong." Why does everyone think that there is something going on between us? I wonder the same thing too.

Maybe he's just using me for what he wants. I deserve it for all the times I have used people.

"What about you and Kouga?" I asked trying to lead the conversation away from me.

"I sometimes wonder what he would do without me. He's so dependant." She answered looking down the aisles for her cookies. Him dependant on her?

Who could help but to love this slightly crazy girl?

"Sorry" I said automatically as I felt someone bump into my side.

"That's ok." A familiar vindictive voice smirked. Yeah I am that lucky.

Naraku.

"C'mon Kagura the cookies are down this aisle." Ayame said grabbing my arm and tugging me with her.

"Wait Kagura. You want to hear this." Naraku commanded in his tone.

"I don't want to hear anything that comes out of your mouth Naraku. Not now, not ever." I called behind me.

That ass, always thinking he can get what he wants from me. Like it's my fault he cheated on me. Like it's my fault he used me.

That bastard.

Ayame and I turned down the next isle, grabbed the cookies and made our way to the front. Ayame was in total flight mode, and would not stop for the life of the cookies even. I still don't understand how I go in looking for cookies and run into the devil himself.

We made our brisk walk back to the school, but it was too slow.

Naraku was sitting outside the entrance like he owned the place. Why is he so fast?

"Kagura," He said my name like it was something delectable. "You have been avoiding this talk for way too long."

"Not long enough for you to give up, I should try harder." I smirked moving to get around the lump of his body blocking my way.

"I would never give up you." Naraku said grabbing my arms in one hand and closing the distance.

"Naraku, let her go!" Ayame yelled into his ugly face.

Go Ayame, I wouldn't go that close willingly.

"Your short wolf friend is talking to me." Naraku asserted never taking his eyes off of mine. I moved my arms trying to get a better angle so I could throw him off, but he just tightened his grasp moving closer to me. He was just too strong for me.

"Just a little talk Kagura. Then you can go back to your old boring life."

"I don't think so dick." I shouted in his ear. Nobodies taking me anywhere. I will make sure of it. I moved my right arm towards my fan in a natural reflex.

"Your wind wont help you." Naraku said noticing my jerk.

I trust my wind with my life, nothing he can say can change that. I have to, its how I get by. I'm a wind demon, he thinks he can control me, but no one can control the wind.

"Just let me go back to class." I said glaring at him.

"Your crimson eyes are always so beautiful." I felt dirty with those words. Suddenly I didn't want my red eyes that I inherited from my grandma another wind witch.

"Kagura's eyes are quite lovely aren't they." Sesshomaru voice came from right beside Naraku. When did he get here?

"And her body." Naraku said his free hand trailing down my side. I could feel the trail of his fingers like a slime (puke). I suddenly have a very strong urge to take a good long shower.

"Nobody will touch this Sesshomaru's girlfriend in that manner." Sesshomaru growled in Naraku's ear.

Girlfriend? What? Me? I never said yes to anyone, but I wasn't going to voice my complaints with Naraku right there. He can think of us as a couple all he wants.

The next three sequence happened so fast I couldn't blink and miss nothing. Sesshomaru grabbed me and Naraku's arms let go. I had my fan out, ready to use, but before I could do anything Naraku ducked out of sight.

"You wont deny me a third time, Kagura." He called in the distance. How could he disappear so fast?

"Are you ok?" Ayame asked me, coming back from getting Sesshomaru.

"Yeah." I said cut off running after Sesshomaru.

"Girlfriend? Sesshomaru I am not your girlfriend until you ask me out and I say yes. I refuse to believe that my opinion means nothing to this world. You can not just go-" My words got sucked in mid-rant by Sesshomaru's finger.

Damn and I was really getting somewhere.

"Follow me." He commanded taking my hand and leading me up to our spot on the roof.

He is so strong, and amazing. Wow he saved me, he cared enough to save me. Nobody has ever. That body, that face, that attitude. I just want to drink him all up, and be selfish about it. Maybe being his girlfriend wouldn't be that bad…

Stop it, your straying from the rant.

He stopped us when we made it to the edge.

His arms turned me, and I looked into those perfect gold-silver eyes gazing intently. How did his eyes turn out like that, when Inuyasha's were only hazel?

Oh yeah rant.

"So my point is that I don't like being taken advantage of like that, you should really ask me before you go spreading those type of rumo-" He cut me off again in mid-sentence again. He had a habit of doing that.

He pressed his lips to mine in a quick lingering manner, then leaned back.

"So you don't like me?" His face lacking any emotion as always.

"No, I do but,"

"Then we belong to each other already." He said pressing his lips to mine again this time harder more needing. I think that's about as good as a question as I'm going to get. My answer is yes.

'_burring'_

We just barely made it to second period on time. How can I live with this fantasy of having good friends and an amazing boyfriend.

I couldn't pay attention in class anymore than I could keep his face from popping into my mind, and when the last bell rung I wasn't very surprised.

I arrived home and couldn't remember how I got there, all I knew was that I was so excited, and scared.

"Kagura honey, um somebody dropped this off for you." Mrs. Perfect said holding out a vase of flowers (like the ones in the meadow) and orange soda, the old fashioned bottled ones. My favorite drink in the world. A note poked out from the flowers, I picked it up and read.

"_Just thought you deserved something nice."_

No name was attached, just that simple message. How did Sesshomaru know I liked orange soda? The mysteries of that boy. I wonder if he picked the flowers himself. I could just imagine him picking all of them out.

I laughed out loud.

"What is so funny dear? And who gave those darling flowers?" My mom asked still standing near.

"My boyfriend." I mumbled as I grabbed the flowers, the soda and moved upstairs.

I opened up the soda and it made a nice carbonated sound. This was real soda.

I took a sip and yes as always it was delicious. I tried to take my time but I ended up gulping it down anyways.

I put on some music and sat down to do some of my algebra that I had been skipping out on.

I got half through a page and the number started swirling, and I felt sick.

I needed to go to the bathroom. I got up to go and fell into darkness. What was going on?


	12. Cold and Dark

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, although in my dreams Sesshomaru is all mine ;P**

**A/N: Thanx for all your reviews. Answers will be given. enter scary movie theme music here**

I coughed and felt hands holding me in the darkness. Gripping me back to the chair I woke up on. "Sesshomaru?" I called into the pitch dark. "I can't see your face. Why are we here?" I asked getting more hysterical. The dark can do that to you.

The hands gripped me more tightly, but it was wrong. The hands that were touching me were freezing cold, and harsh, Sesshomaru's hands were always so warm and tingly.

It was too dark. Too suffocating. I can't breath.

Suddenly I felt nauseous, and dizzy. I bent over the side of the chair and emptied out the contents of my stomach. The hands pushed my hair out of my face, ever so gently. It made me want to puke again, but I held it in.

"Who are you?" I asked the dark figure.

"You forgot me that fast?" The familiar voice answered my question with a teasing tone.

"Should I be that lucky." I knew right that second that I'd rather be anywhere but here. On the face of a volcano? Sure. In the middle of a torture chamber? Bring it on. But this? This is worse than anything I could have imagined. Which was a lot. This was being vulnerable to Naraku.

"What are you planning to do with me?" I asked Naraku, not even trying to keep the disgust from my voice.

"I just want you, my love, with me." He answered holding my face with his cold hands. I jerked my face away. He can not get the better of me. He will not get the better of me.

"It wont work," I said trying to find his face so I could glare at him. "You can't destroy the pink rainbow shard unless I love you back, and I don't. "

I grabbed the pink shard that was still in its necklace around my neck. Oh I knew I should've threw it away.

"We'll talk about this in the morning my darling Kagura. Sleep." And with that Naraku pressed a cloth to my mouth. I fought him holding my breath and struggling for as long as I could. He was just too strong.

That's it when I come out of this, which I will, I'm weightlifting.

**A/N: Sorry really short chapter. Next one will be longer. I promise**


	13. Ropes that tie me can't hold

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

Pain gripped my right arm as a faded into consciousness. I was laying on a bed with black silk sheets, my right arm tied to the bed post.

Hmm expensive.

"Glad to see your awake Kagura. I made you waffles and bacon. Eat." Again with the commanding tone. But I wasn't going to eat what was probably drugged, I couldn't do that to my body. I was going to come out of this alive. I instinctively went for my fan but to no avail, it was gone. Along with my sanity.

"I wont listen to you." I said ignoring the plate of food that was mouth watering. Come on I must keep my wits.

" Yesterday, when you thought I was your boyfriend you were ready to do anything for me. Today when you know I am not Sesshomaru, your unwilling to do anything." He took the hand that was tied. "Nothing has changed my darling, he's not coming for you."

Was I really waiting for him to come save me? No I wasn't like that, or was I?

"Now eat, I promise you it is not poisoned or drugged." And with that Naraku creped out of the room.

I believed him for some strange reason.

At least the food was good. Really good. I chewed it down easily, and was full by the time I was done, but it didn't stop me from thinking about how I was going to get out of this.

I took my left hand and started working on the knot on my feet. Naraku was always so good with knots, but I think I can at least get one undone. I worked with patience and stopped every time Naraku came into the room to check up on me.

"Sweetie, it doesn't have to be like this. You can always just say that you love me, and it will all be over." Naraku said staring down at me with a smile.

"Even if I say it, it wouldn't be true." It was the truth. I stopped loving Naraku a long time ago. The first time he tried to take advantage of me.

"You'll come around. Here is your dinner." He said producing a pasta diner. My favorite, but I hesitated. "It is not drugged." He said noticing my pause.

He put it by my bedside and walked out of the room.

How long can this go on for? I started working on the knot again.

OOOOooooOOOOOOooooOOOOOooooOOOOOO

By the time I got the first knot done, I understood how he did it, and got the other knots loosened enough to slip through.

I didn't have to wait long for him to come through the door. "I see you ate your diner. Good, your too skinny." He said taking my plate.

"What are you going to do? Fatten me up and then eat me?" I didn't keep the sarcasm from my voice.

"Ha ha ha I can always count on you to brighten up my day love." Naraku said leaning down towards my face. Now was my chance.

I slipped my other hand through the knot and grabbed onto his neck as hard as I could. With my legs I kicked him until I hit him where the sun don't shine. I didn't give him time to get up.

I ran from the room and into this dark hallway. It looked firmilar, but I had no time to think about that. I had to find a way out.

I opened a door and peeked through, nothing but another room. I followed the dungy hallway to what looked like a kitchen and saw my escape. Sliding glass doors led to the outside. I didn't pause I went to the nearest door and pulled with all my strength. It budged a little, but it didn't open.

So close.

I heard someone stumble into the hallway. I tried harder. My hands were starting to hurt from all the pulling, and on my wrists were big purple bruises. I continued to pull using all my strength. This time it opened just enough, and I was set free. I squeezed out the door and ran out into the dark night searching for any kind of civilization. I would be happy with anything at this point.

I kept on running ducking behind trees and bushes if I heard something behind me. "Kagura, Come back to me, you don't know where your going." The creep called into the night.

I didn't look back.

I took my feather out of its secret hiding spot (I always keep at least two on me just in case) and I went where the wind took me.

It must have been miles before I stopped. Nothing looked firmilar.

I didn't know where I was, but as long as I wasn't with Naraku I was safe. How was I going to get out of this mess? I couldn't get my new friends hurt. That would be wrong after all that they have done for me. I can't. Home is not an option either, he would find me there. Sesshomaru, where is he when I need him. He was so obsessed with keeping me safe too, and now he is nowhere to be found.

I couldn't keep the tears from overflowing my eyelids. I am alone. All alone for the second time in my life. I fell over into the soft grass, and willed the wind to wipe away the wetness from my cheeks. It was almost like my grandmother was comforting me in her own way, but it only made me feel more alone. I was empty inside, I had no one, I was nowhere, and to make it worse I was thirsty.

OOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooOOOOOO

"_Don't play with the freak. She has red eyes." A little boy ran into the little Kagura about 11 years old._

"_I am not a freak, you idiot." She yelled into his ears. If he didn't hear her then she would make him listen._

"_Then why do you have red eyes?" He asked taking a arrogant stance._

"_I'm a wind demon." She said matching his stance._

"_Wind demons are the weakest. You're a freak. Don't play with the freak." He yelled across the playground._

_Kagura couldn't help bashing in his head. She grabbed his hand and spun him around her till he fell on the ground. She kicked him in the ribs. If she was going to make him pay she was going to make him PAY._

"_Miss Kagura, stop that right now!" A yard duty said taking her by the waist and restraining her._

"_I will have to call your parents right now." The yard duty said pulling her into the office._

_Kagura knew she was in trouble then._

**A/N: Next chapter the big fight!**


	14. To see you at last

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inuyasha but sadly I don't.**

Hours it seemed had passed when I finally decided to stop crying and figure out my situation. I had no idea where I am, where I came from, or where I was going. Anywhere I go I could get killed, but I cant stay here. And I still had nothing to drink.

Life just deals me the wrong cards.

But I did know one thing that I had to do. I had to make sure that Naraku was dead. Before I would be able to do anything I had to make sure of that. That way he would never hurt another person.

I have the wind on my side I can do this. I am sure I can. Without thinking I grabbed my feather and fan, and took off in the direction I came from.

At least I think so, but this is no time to have a directional malfunction.

I kept on that path looking for anything that reminded me of the house that was my prison. I had my nose trained for his sent.

Everything just looked like a bunch of empty fields. Not even the city was in sight. God I really wish I had Sango, or Kagome here, they are so good with directional sense. Ayame, and Kana no such luck. I smiled remembering my friends, true friends.

Suddenly I caught Naraku's sent mingled with another demon.

It couldn't be. Sesshomaru, but it was different, more doglike. He had changed. I followed the sent more rushed. This couldn't be good. How had he found the house? He was looking for me after all.

My cheeks warmed up from that thought more than they were supposed to. 'Of course he looked for you he is your boyfriend.' I told myself, but I still didn't stop blushing. Great I cant go into battle with bright red cheeks, it will look like I'm a great big blob of red. Maybe I should stop wearing red clothes. Yeah that's a good idea.

I saw the two figures fighting and dove down to meet them.

Sesshomaru was all white except for the crescent moon, and his red eyes, and he was huge. He towered over Naraku, but the arrogant bastard didn't look afraid. I would be if I was him. 

Sesshomaru turned towards me slightly and Naraku lunged onto his throat. I didn't think, I grabbed my fan and sent him an attack. Naraku weakened his grip but didn't fall off.

Sesshomaru didn't wait for him to recover and shook him till he fell. I grabbed my fan and sent him another, stronger attack. Naraku stumbled and landed on his back. Sesshomaru leapt onto him and dove sharp claws into his flesh. Naraku screamed in pain, but was still trying to fight the dog demon. It was no use, Sesshomaru had him. 

I didn't look.

Blood mingled in the air, when Naraku's screams finally stopped. I heard Seshy behind me, but I didn't want to see the blood clotted in his beautiful hair.

He grabbed my wrist and I winced. The bruises still hadn't healed yet, which was strange for a demon. He lowered his head and I felt his lips on the injured part.

"Don't worry he's still alive. Just injured but since he's half-breed he should heal just fine" He said pulling me to him. He wasn't covered in blood like I expected. He smelled just as musky as he always did. He had one cut on his arm, but other than that he wasn't hurt, and it was already scaring over.

I looked up into his face, and as always there was nothing on the surface, but I felt relief beneath the blank stare.

Sesshomaru was my boyfriend, and he was happy I was alive. It was too good to be true. But I believed it.

He held onto me for another second and reluctantly let me go. "Lets go to my car, we can talk on the way home."

"Ok." For once Sesshomaru said more than I had. I was at a loss of words from the events that had taken place the last few days. I was on the edge of hysteria, and I needed some comforting. I looked at Sesshomaru as he guiding us to his amazing car.

He was all I needed right now, besides water.

**A/N: Will Kagura ever get her water? Keep reading! Thanks for the reviews! Criticism always welcome. don't forget to check out my other story ****Twice Burned****!**


	15. Greatly Appreciated

**DISCLAIMER: I will never own Inuyasha.**

"This Sesshomaru told you to be careful." Sesshomaru said turning to me when we sat in the car.

"Excuse me for not knowing that the orange soda was drugged." My hysteria gone. It's not like my parents didn't let him in either, they did. I know they did, they just love Naraku.

I was going to have to have a conversation with Mrs. Perfect.

"You should never drink anything that you don't know where it comes from." God sometimes this boy drives me insane, but I did feel better, maybe it was him.

"At least I'm alive."

"Barely." Apparently he had gotten over his worried state. Oh well at least there wasn't still blood on him. I wonder how he did that?

"Ok, Ok your help was greatly appreciated, and I'm thankful that I have you, etcetera, etcetera. Now are you done chewing me out?"

"No." Sesshomaru gritted his teeth, then said nothing.

I love it when I make my point.

We made it back into the city, but he didn't take my street when it came up.

"Where are you going?" I wasn't really worried. I was safe with Sesshomaru.

"My house. I would feel better with you where I can see you." He kept his eyes on the road. I knew Sesshomaru wouldn't believe me if I told him, that Naraku wouldn't come tonight. He doesn't face defeat well.

Not that I would want him to. What? I wanted to see his house. Besides He'd think of something. I gripped the last rainbow shard safe to my chest.

We drove down another few roads and pulled up to this huge house. No, not house, it was a mansion.

The mansion was styled like an old Victorian complete with emerald green window shutters, and big white columns. A big pond was to the side of the mansion with weeping willows surrounding it. The moon cast shadows on the deck but it could do nothing to its beauty. I think the moon was jealous.

Sesshomaru pulled into a garage, and grabbed me toward him when I got out of the car. We kissed, and it left little tingles down my spine. He pulled me with him up to the mansion.

"Sesshomaru, Who is this you have brought over?" A woman so gorgeous that she could only be his mother asked.

"This is Kagura mom." Sesshomaru introduced us, kindness seeping into his voice.

"Very nice to meet you Kagura." She turned her silver eyes to me.

"Nice to meet you too." I said giving her my hand to shake.

"Well I suppose you'll be staying the night. So I will see you in the morning Kagura." Sesshomaru's mom stated walking out of the room. No wonder Kagome spent so much time here.

Sesshomaru led me down a hallway up the stairs and opened the door to one of the bedrooms. From the look of the hallway there were many.

"This is your room for the night. My room is next door if you need anything. Or if you get scared." He paused looking at my face then continued. "Sango dropped by some of her clothes for you, since you guys are about the same size." Something tells me he planned this out.

"Alright, good night Sesshomaru." I said taking his hand in mine and kissing his lips. He let his hands trial down my body for just a few seconds, then grabbed me tighter around the waist. Crushing his body to mine. I tangled my hands in his hair. His luscious silver hair. Honestly how did he keep it so perfect?

The kiss deepened, and it was clear that we wouldn't be separated tonight. We moved into the room, but I didn't notice the designs or patterns, or even what color the walls were. All I noticed was the needing in his gold-silver eyes, and his hands on my body.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOoooOOOOOooOOOOOOoooo

The sun streamed in from the dark scarlet curtains when I woke up. The room was painted a teal blue color, with gold designs. The bed was a deep red, and gold color with the same design. I was wrapped around Sesshomaru for the second time this week, or was today another week? I had no idea how long I was gone for.

"Sesshomaru, what day is it?" I asked seeing his beautiful eyes flutter open.

"Its Thursday." He traced the veins on my arms slowly.

"I missed three days of school!" I couldn't have been gone that long. How long did I sleep for the first night?

"Four." He said looking at me sideways.

"No only three because today is Thursday and I went missing on Monday night." At least I think so, or was there more that I was missing?

"Yes, but today you are missing school too. Due to shock." Sesshomaru kissed me lightly on the forehead.

"But what about my parents? And the school?" I asked.

"Naraku," He gritted his teeth. "told your parents that you were going on a vacation with him, and you parents called the school."

"Oh so no cops?" Well how smart of Naraku, and how dumb of my parents to give me over to my attempted killer.

Sesshomaru shook his head.

"So what are we doing today?" I questioned entwining my fingers through his hair once more.

"We are staying right here." He answered holding my face to his.

We cuddled in bed for a few minutes longer. He was my own person heater. Honestly how did he end up so warm?

This was perfect, the only person who could destroy my happiness was far from my mind, and I was safe for once in my life. My family would be proud, even now I could hear my grandmas voice cooing me.

OOOOooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooOOOO

"_Honey don't worry. I'll always be with the wind." A sick old lady told the crying girl next to her._

"_But Grandma, were only half way through our lessons." Kagura demonstrated by knocking a vase to the ground. She hated hospitals and sick rooms like her Grandmas. _

"_I have faith in you. You will be a great wind demoness." Kagura's Grandma declared holding her tighter. "The wind will teach you all you want to know. Remember to listen to it child."_

"_I don't want to learn from the wind, I want to learn from you. Don't die Grandma." A stubborn Kagura pouted._

"_Never underestimate the wind honey. You are the only one who can control it. And just like the wind only one person can ever hold you. When they do, don't fight it." The sick old lady voice faltered._

"_Grandma!"_

_OOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOoooOOOOOooOOOOOOoooo_

"Kagura!" Sesshomaru shouted shaking me awake. Why can't anyone let me sleep in this world?

"What?" I said in a bad mood from being woken up so abruptly.

"It's lunch time, and I want to show you something." He said taking my hand and hoisting me off from the bed. I had no choice but to follow him. I hate it how he does that, but he is my boyfriend.

My heart raced in compliance with that thought. Am I blushing? This boy does funny things to my heart. I'm not so sure I like it, but then again I'm not so sure I don't.

I watched my feet as I went downstairs, I have been known to fall down stairs once in a great while. Now was not the time.

"You are going way too fast." I said to the arm pulling me. He just shrugged his shoulders but didn't slow down.

We made it to the kitchen in record time. What's that smell? It smells like…how did he know? Why does he know everything about me, and I hardly know him?

The chief brought out tuna melts and French fries my favorite lunch. I didn't wait for Sesshomaru to get started I dove in.

I was finished before Fluffy was half way through. For a guy he was a slow eater.

"What's your favorite food oh great Sesshomaru?" I teased him. "I'm betting it's something fancy like sushi, or stuffed mushrooms."

"Actually its Steak. Just steak." He said looking at me with those amazing eyes. I can never get over how perfect the silver and the gold came together in his eyes.

I smiled at him. He was such a mystery. I have a few years to figure him out, or maybe the rest of my life. I could feel my cheeks burning already. I hid my face to my plate.

"Well if your ready to go." Sesshomaru got up from the table again taking me with him.

"What is it?" I cant stand suspense for very long.

"You'll see." He said crashing my hopes.

**A/N: Next chapter: a lot of fluff, and heartwarming nonsense.**

**Thanx for keeping up so far!**


	16. Our meadow

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. **

**A/N: Sorry this is sort of a filler chapter (don't hate me).**

Fluffy ushered me out of the door and into his yard. He took me around the pound to the forest outlining it. Oh great.

I stumbled through the brush with him helping me occasionally. Not that often. The forest gave way to a clearing. Something seamed familiar about this place. I walked gracefully 'cough' into the clearing and held my breath.

It was our meadow. I ran out into it taking it all in. So that was how Sesshomaru knew about this place. He lived by it. I started laughing for no reason at all. I was just so happy. Sesshomaru stood by me and watched as I went into silent mode from laughing. "Are you ok?" He smiled at me.

"I am..more than..ok I'm fantastic!" I threw my hands up in the air and starting swirling around. Sometimes we just have our crazy days. I wasn't looking where I was going and tripped over something. I landed flat on my butt, and started laughing more. Sesshomaru just stared at me. I got up to see what I tripped over and noticed I was looking at a small decorated wooden box.

I picked it up and held it in my hand. It was expertly carved with old fashioned designs. "Open it." Fluffy commanded. I opened the latches and inside was a ruby bracelet. I was speechless.

I looked up at him for help, but as always his face gave nothing away. "It's…" I let the sentence drop, I couldn't explain how gorgeous this bracelet was. How it was exactly what I wanted. I couldn't help it. I started to cry softly. Sesshomaru sat down next to me, and started wiping the tears away without a word.

"The box is yours too." He said quietly by my side. He was officially the best boyfriend ever. A little off, but I loved him just the same.

I loved him. I Kagura love Sesshomaru. It was so strange I had to say it out loud. "I love you." I stated my voice strong. I felt his hands turn me towards him.

"I love you. You are mine." He pushed his mouth against mine, and again those butterflies in my stomach kicked up. I wonder if it will ever fade. Probably not. Not that I wanted it to, although the blushing I could do without.

Wait, wait, wait did he just say I was his? Like he owns me? I pulled my mouth away, and untangled his arms.

"I own myself Sesshomaru." I said stubbornly getting up.

"You will see my point soon enough woman." He said grabbing my arm again. " At least we have time to."

I smiled suddenly which was weird since I usually don't when I'm mad. I couldn't help it. It was as if the smile snuck on to my face. I lifted his mouth towards mine again, and whispered "I will win.".

OOOOooooOOOOOOOOOoooOOOOOOoooOOOOOOoooo

Sesshomaru drove me home later that night. I didn't want to go, but I knew I had to. Had to face reality sooner or later.

"Hey honey! Back so soon from your vacation?" Mrs. Perfect asked as she heard my footsteps."Mom I don't like Naraku, we didn't go on a vacation." I noticed her glued smile fading a little bit.

"Honey I don't understand." She said confusion saturating her voice. This was going to be a long night. I want Sesshomaru back. With his long silver hair, hazel eyes, abs, and that perfect attitude. I love it all.

Stop it, your straying.

"Mom I think you might want to sit down." And with that I told her. Everything, starting with last year to now, leaving out all the party stories, and the fight of course. I don't think she would handle that bombshell at all.

It felt strangely good, in a weird kind of way. When I finished she sat there quietly for a few seconds. I waited for her to speak.

"Darling, I'm not sure what to say. I'm surprised you felt that way for so long. I will have a conversation with your dad about this. Understand I love you a lot, and I don't want you to feel this way ever again. I will do what I can to make sure you don't."

And for some strange reason I believed her.

I walked into my room, and jumped onto my bed. I was home.

**A/N: Get ready for everyone's favorite 'Cough' character to come back in the next chapter. Thanx for all the reviews! I love you guys! **


	17. The day back

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inuyasha but sadly I don't.**

For the first time in a long time I took my car to school instead of just walking. I didn't feel like it this morning. I just wanted to crawl back into bed and fall asleep, maybe with a certain dog demon.

I shivered slightly. No need getting excited at school.

"Kagura!" I heard, but before I had time to react four female bodies slammed into mine almost knocking me down.

"We missed you so much!" One voice said to the right of me.

"We were so worried! Next time call us ok?" Another voice chirped in.

"Right I'll call you if I even think about getting kidnapped again." I reassured the voice not really knowing who I was talking to. They all sounded the same, when they were talking in their hyper voices.

"Did you bring back any cookies?" The voice that could only be Ayame's asked me fondly. We all giggled and they finally let go.

"So was it hot being tied up?" Kagome asked in a playful voice.

"Ewe She was being tied up by Naraku of course it wasn't hot." Sango answered back. I winced just bringing up his name disgusted me.

"But you are ok right?" Asked sweet Kana. Seriously she was always so quite and thoughtful. I wonder how she got lumped up with us idiots. Oh right Kohaku Sango's brother, her boyfriend. Still if I was her I wouldn't.

"Yeah of course." I answered giving the white-haired beauty a hug. Some people you just couldn't be sarcastic with, Kana was one of them.

"Come on Kagura, lets go to class." Kagome said pulling me along. She was such a mother sometimes. An evil mother, who wears black and scares people a lot, but nice nonetheless.

As I said before she was one of my greatest friends.

OOOOOooooOOOOOOOoooOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOO

The lunch bell rang just as I was about to yell at the teacher giving me extra work for my 'vacation'. Luckily I remembered that no one was supposed to know about the real deal.

I walked out to our lunch table, and smiled at my friends. Yes my friends. I know it gets me every time too.

Kagome was yelling the famous 'SIT' at Inuyasha who was stole her Ramon before she could finish it all. I looked over and saw Sango who was hitting Miroku across the face for something perverted that he did, Kouga who was trying to stop Ayame from flinging peas at Kohaku talking with Kana.

Where is the hot dog demon I call my boyfriend?

"Hey where'd Sesshomaru go?" I asked the table not caring who answered.

"Oh we know why you want to see him." Miroku smiled through the red mark on his face. If he said one more thing I was going to add my own to the other sida. I glared at him, and he lowered his eyes and the smile faded.

It pays off having crimson eyes.

"Um I think he went up to the roof or something." Ayame said looking away from her target for one moment.

"thanks." I said to Ayame getting up to go.

"Wait Kagura I'll go with you." Inuyasha yelled before I could leave. Great. What could he want? I half-expected Kagome to stop him or follow him but she just took her Ramon back and slurped it happily.

Something was up. I didn't really want to know, so I started to walk in the direction of the roof. Sometimes it was better not to ask questions.

Inuyasha caught up to me quickly. Damn dog demons and their freakish speeds.

"So um you and my brother-" Inuyasha started off awkwardly.

"Is none of your business." I finished for him.

"He is my brother! I have a right to know." He said anger building up behind his hazel eyes, not nearly as hot as Sesshomaru's.

I should really stop thinking about him.

"Then you can ask him."

"That's what Sesshomaru said to me." Inuyasha pouted. I could see why Kagome used the 'Sit' thing so much, Inuyasha was just one of those kinds of people.

I quickened my pace, and again he caught up. "You guys are really made for each other. Even though your way more talkative and you have emotions. But Sesshomaru hasn't acted this way with anyone before. He was only kind to Rin to begin with." Again with this Rin girl. Why is she never around?

"What are you saying Inuyasha?" I questioned him softly.

"Don't get mad at him, if he's just a tiny bit overprotective." Inuyasha answered a little bit unsure.

"A tiny bit? And how did you know? Has he been talking to you?". I knew that it was ridiculous Sesshomaru doesn't get along that well with his brother, and even if he did he wouldn't have told him that.

"No, I just know that you wouldn't like the fact that he's asking all of us to watch over you." Inuyasha whispered barely audible as we rounded the last of the stairs onto the roof.

"He what!?" I yelled into the quite roof as Inuyasha ducked down into the stairs. But that wasn't necessary because I saw my real target standing by one corner.

I quickened my pace, ready to give him a piece of my mind. Nobody can handle a piece of my mind, I'm not even sure I can. Oh and maybe my wind will help me get the point across, a fall from this height wouldn't kill him, but it would hurt his manhood.

I had my fan out and everything, but he didn't even look at me as I came to stand near him.

"Ok first of all I told you I belong to no one! I never have! I have always been very independent and no one can take that away from me. No matter how much I am completely in love with them. I don't have a leash I am not a dog! You can not continue to do this in this relationship." I ranted. " Kagura," He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah I know your Mr. macho, but I am perfectly able to protect myself, just not when people drug me. But that's not the point!". I was getting a little into it.

"Kagura, this Sesshomaru is aware of all of that." He seamed a little pained so I stopped ranting.

"He's not going to stop." He said in his emotionless voice holding out the paper.

I looked at the headline and gasped. That monster!


	18. Articles of death

**Disclaimer: no own.**

A/N: Sorry I left you at a little hanger. Much love ;p

_**Another young girl found dead last night.**_

_Police have issued the statement that another girl Kimberly Rose has been found dead near the place where three others, Cherry Dot, Sarah Remote, and Birdie Heart, bodies were found. All victims are sixteen years of age and go to the same school. Investigation has found that the girls were probably killed by someone they knew, and by the same person. Kimberly Rose was last seen boarding a city bus by herself. Police are looking into any possibilities and if you have any information about any of the victims or a suspect please call. Parents are urged to ask their teenagers not to go anywhere alone._

I read the article silently than handed it over. Sesshomaru said nothing and kept still like marble. We both knew who did it, no need to say it out loud. But what now? "Should we go to the cops?" I asked more to myself than Fluffy (I have gotten into calling him that).

"I thought it was over." Sesshomaru said pained.

"Yeah me too." It wasn't over. Naraku killed yet again and for what? Nothing I had the last shard. He was killing just to kill. That realization hit me the hardest. I hated him more than was demonly possible. The wind feeling my emotions swirled around me and Sesshomaru.

"Lets fight." I resolved. Now I wanted to with more meaning than ever thought up. I wanted to avenge those girls in the paper, and more. I knew there was more. They didn't know what they were getting themselves into. Naraku is a charmer.

I clenched my fists at my side. The wind grew restless and whirled past with impatience.

"Tomorrow Kagura. This Sesshomaru will tell everyone. No doubt Naraku has friends." Sesshomaru said leaving.

I heard the bell ring, but I knew I had to calm down before class. I lied down on the grainy roof and stared at the sky. Tomorrow was all I had to wait.

OOOOOooooOOOOOOOoooOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOO

It was already the next period before went back to school. Kana saw me and was immediately at my side.

"Where were you last period, and what's wrong? you look a little flushed." She asked her quiet voice growing concerned.

"I'll explain everything later. Can you show me in your mirror what Naraku is up to?" I needed to see that he wasn't killing anyone, or else I would have gone for that bastard right then. I wanted my freedom from him more than anything.

"Certainly." Kana answered lifting up her little mirror.

Nothing showed up but blurs at first then it got clearer and showed a very pissed off looking Naraku in the house where he held me prisoner. He was looking at pictures but it was too distant to see. Nothing dangerous, but I knew him all to well.

"Thank you Kana." I said seeing enough of the face I hated so much.

"No problem." She said then lapsed into silence as the teacher began teaching finally.

"The first Lord of the West Side of…" The teachers voice slowly faded into the background of my thoughts. Getting good grades were the least of my worries and yet I still pulled off a 3.5 GPA. I know I am amazing.

If I could only work on my fighting skills, I know what I had was pretty good, but they needed to be better. I needed someone who knew how to fight, and fight well. I racked my brain for somebody like that but who? Kana and Kohaku was already out of the fight. Kagome, Ayame, Kouga, Miroku, and Inuyasha all had their hands full with training themselves. I don't want to go through with the humiliation of asking Sesshomaru, and knowing him he would probably say I shouldn't fight. That left Sango.

Sango and her family were talented in demon slaying. A hired profession where if demons go crazy or commit a crime and the police hires them to take care of it. She was tough enough, and knew how to work with me being a wind demon.

'_Burring'_

The bell interrupted my thoughts and we were excused to go home. I went instead to Sango's locker and waited.

"Hey Sango can I ask you a huge, big, big, big favor?" I asked in my pleading voice when she walked up.

"Uh oh." She replied turning her locker combination.

"It's nothing bad. I just want you to teach me some combat skills before tomorrow." I said nonchalantly.

"Yeah Inuyasha told us all about what Naraku did. Yeah I'll help you with some moves." She grabbed her books from her locker and then turned towards me, her long ebony hair swinging in the pony tail.

"Meet me at my house at four." She commanded. Man she can be so stern when she wants to.

"Bye Sango." I said moving in the direction of my car. Maybe when this is all over we can go out to the club again. I liked that.

For once I wished people didn't think it would be weird if I just took out my feather and flew off, but sadly they don't take to it kindly ever since modern technology.

I got into my car and drove off home. I had an hour to get ready.

OOOOooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooOOOO

I was decked out in sweats, and about ready to leave for Sango's house when my cell went off.

"Hello?" I answered not bothering to look at the number. Usual habit.

"Hi my love." The vile voice snarled back at me. "Your Sesshomaru called me and told me of you and your friends challenge." He paused for a second, but I didn't say anything. I couldn't.

"Your friends are very young and very naive." Naraku voice slithered along my skin like a snake, or better a spider.

"Spoken from a guy who is himself only seventeen." I said back into the phone. I wont let him intimidate me.

"Yes, but I have killed. And so have my allies. But have your friends? Well I know Mr. Sesshomaru has. But what about the others?" He asked me.

"You may have killed that's easy. My friends have fought." My anger was beginning to rise.

"You can stop this all, and just say that you love me." He voice took on that sincere tone but I knew better.

"Even if I said it, it would not ring true." I smirked.

"Then a fight must be fought. Don't blame me if your friends die. Blame yourself." He voice echoed a little as he hung up the phone.

"Damn you Naraku!" I screamed into the air. "I will kill you. Whatever it takes." And with that I went out to my car and drove over to Sango's house. Maybe fighting will take a little of the anger out of me.

I don't think so.

A/N: Ok so really short, but I have school work to do, a lot. Sorry! Next chapter we finally meet Rin, and learn why she was hiding.


	19. Healing Roots

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or Sesshomaru, or Kagura, or anyone else in the story for that matter.**

A/N: Some fluff. Some violence. Ah the making of a good chapter. Long one too.

"You can hit harder than that." Sango taunted me with a loud voice. "Come on think of Naraku."

The wind blasted her away from the strangle hold she had me in. I came and stood in front of her. She grabbed my foot and pulled me down, and started to wrestle me. She started holding my body down from the neck and I couldn't breath. I kicked up into her stomach and rolled away.

"That was good. But these guys will be trained better." Sango congratulated then without warning grabbed my hand and flipped me over her shoulder, I used my fan to break my fall, and in the same motion to push her over.

I would save my best moves for the fight. No use using them on a friend.

"Ok lets take a water break." Sango said sweat dropping off of her forehead. We headed in to her kitchen from her weight room.

"So Sango why don't you ever wear your leather ass kicking suit to school?" I eyed her pink and black skin tight suit. It was rather cute. But she only wore it when she was fighting, even though it looked uncomfortable.

"Miroku would go crazy, and then I'd have to kill him." She answered.

"You guys are such a weird couple. You act like you don't like him half the time, when your mad about him. And he follows you around like a lost puppy." I stated seeing her blush a nice pink color. But then again half the couples in my group were strange. In fact the only normal ones were Kohaku and Kana. The little cuties.

"Our relationship works. I mean it could be better, if he would stop eying every slut that walked past." Sango fumed. "But he does have his really sweet moments. The love I feel for him is more stronger than the anger I feel at him. Ya know?"

Sesshomaru came into my mind, even though he was extremely protective, I still loved him.

"Yeah, I know."

We stared into each others eyes, and then busted out laughing. Mushy moments don't go very far between friends.

Sango ushered me into her backyard. "Hey I thought we were done!" I said clutching the arm that grabbed.

" We still have work to do. I need to teach you how to throw a boomerang." Sango thrust a large boomerang into my arms. Seriously this thing was huge. At least my height, a little shorter than Sango.

"You want me to throw this?" I asked skeptical.

"Try it." She said. I bet she wanted to make me look foolish. Yeah I could see that. I lifted the monstrosity up and it was…light. Not what I was expecting at all. Sango must have seen the look of surprise on my face for she laughed and said "What you weren't expecting us throw around a 100 pound boomerang, were you?"

I had my doubts. I threw the boomerang, but it only went a few feet then skidded on the ground.

"You need to turn your arm this way." Sango instructed me. I tried again and succeeded. The boomerang came back and I caught it easily enough. I threw it once more. It was kind of fun. "Hey Sango, do you have an extra one of these I can use during the fight?" I asked her getting a little carried away.

"Yeah, my family has tons lying around. When your finished with that, there's nothing more I can teach you, and we can relax." She said moving to go inside. I followed behind growing bored with the boomerang.

"You did good." She grabbed the boomerang from my hand and set it down by the door.

"Thanks." I replied to her compliment.

"Oh I almost forgot! We need to go to Kaede's house." Sango said tugging on the sleeve of my shirt.

"Kaede?" I asked never hearing before of that name.

"Yeah, Rin's adoptive mother."

"So I'll finally be able to meet Rin?" I asked hopeful.

She was the only girl who received Sesshomaru's kindness before me, I was eager to see how she captured his nice side.

"Yeah. She's a cutie." Sango said smiling.

She led me to her car, and we drove to a neighborhood not too far away.

Sango pulled into a driveway of a baby blue house, and we got out. Sango walked up to the front door and knocked, then stood off to the side waiting for the reply.

"Sango dear!" An old lady answered the door, she had a patch over one eye.

"Kaede! This is Kagura, my friend." Sango gestured to me, and I smiled at the lady.

"Nice to meet ye." Kaede bowed to me.

"Thank you, nice to meet you too." I bowed back.

"Well come in." Kaede led us into the blue house. Inside everything was organized.

She led us into a kitchen and all I could do was stare.

It was so opposite from everything else in the house. There was tons of dried herbs, and bottles filled with substances I cant pronounce the name to, lying in the counter.

"Are you a miko?" I asked the old lady.

"Yes. In fact I am training Kagome." Kaede answered proudly.

"Kagome?" I turned to Sango when I asked this.

"Yes Kagome, our friend." Sango answered me.

I never knew she had it in her, she seamed too angry. But then she did have to deal with Inuyasha all the time, and that guy can get on anyone's nerves.

He did have a nice side though, deep down.

"Sango!" I heard a small voice yell behind us. I turned around and saw who must be Rin. She was adorable.

"Rin." Sango said back patting the little girl on her head.

That head turned to me, and I was hit with a flood of freckles, and chocolate brown eyes.

"Rin wants to know who this is." Rin said more of a statement then a question, she then came over and tugged on my hand.

"I'm Kagura." I said smiling down at the little girl.

"Oh you're the Kagura, Lord Sesshomaru has told me about." Rin said very excitedly.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" I asked turning to Sango.

"She has called him that ever since he saved her from rabid wolf demons." Sango answered me under her breath. " Unfortunately he couldn't save her parents. She still wont meet Ayame and Kouga, and she is almost terrified to go out anywhere."

I looked down at the cheery little girl, she seemed like she had a perfect childhood. What pain was behind her eyes? So that's why I haven't seen her.

"So he has talked about me?" I asked turning back to Rin.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru talks about you a lot. He says your pretty, he didn't lie."

I was flattered. I know Sesshomaru is my boyfriend, but he's not very talkative, and the fact that he says that I'm pretty makes me smile.

"Thank you." I said to the little girl.

"Ok Rin let us girls talk." Kaede dismissed the little girl.

Rin grabbed my hand and looked up into my eyes.

" Will you come back to see Rin?" She asked me.

"Of course." I promised the little girl, even though I still didn't know what would be the outcome of the fight.

I don't know if it's a promise I can keep.

The little girl then ran up stairs, happily skipping along.

When she had left Kaede turned to us.

"Sango, since Kagome cant come over here today, I need you to bring to her the healing roots she asked for." Kaede put in some knarled looking roots in Sango's hands. Sango closed her hand and grasped them tightly.

Healing roots, for our wounds from the fight. A load of guilt washed over me, wounds from my fight.

Sango bowed to Kaede and we said our goodbyes. We exsited the baby blue house and drove back to Sango's house.

Her cell phone went off as we pulled into her driveway.

"Hello?" She answered the phone. "Yes, we'll be there." She said after a pause. "Ok bye." She hung up the phone, then turned to me.

"They want us at the club." She said before I could ask.

OOOOooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooOOOO

We used her car to drive there, because I still had no idea where it was. I had changed into skin tight black jeans, and a red and white top. The colors went well with my eyes and my cherry red lips. I wore my hair down. Sango (with a little pleading) was wearing her leather suit, and her hair flowed to the center of her back.

Needless to say we got in.

Walking into the club we found our table quickly.

"My, my ladies you look fabulous. Sango will you bear my children?" Miroku said as soon as we sat down, and started trying to grope Sango.

"I told you Kagura." Sango said through gritted teeth, than slapped Miroku's cheek. The sound echoed through the room, even with the loud music.

"Come on Kagura lets dance." Kagome pulled me up, and tugged me to the dance floor.

"But I thought we had things to discuss?" I asked over the music.

"Later." She said dancing to the beat. I started to swing with her, and pretty soon I was lost in the loud music.

A guy came up behind me, and tried to hold onto my waist. I maneuvered the other direction and broke free. He followed me again and grabbed me. "Listen buddy, before I get angry you better release tho-" A growl erupted from behind my back. The guy let go of his hands, and backed away.

"You always interrupt me." I said to Sesshomaru who was glaring at the back of the mans form.

"His hands were all over you." He said dancing by me with that sexiness. He was wearing a gray shirt, and black pants. He should wear things like that more often. Some guys should never be allowed to wear normal looking clothes.

"I had it covered. Wait is that jealousy I'm detecting?" I playfully suggested.

"Don't be ridiculous." He said in his apathetic voice.

"It was!" I said louder than I meant to, and some happy dancers looked my way. I hit Fluffy on the shoulder teasingly.

"No it was not." He said back unemotional but I could see the slight smile on his lips.

"You know it was. And know I'm going to tell _everyone_." I dragged out the word everyone. Playing on his nerves.

"You do and I kill." He said broadening that smile.

"Ha you would attempt to." I said glaring into his eyes. Then rushing away "Hey Kagome guess what I jus-" A hand clapped over my mouth. I leaned back into it, and let it relax. Then I made a run for it. I dashed back at our table but he already had me. Damn him for being fast. He gripped his arms around me, and laughed.

"Is that the cold Seshy laughing?" I asked facing away from him.

"Once again you are mistaken." He said the laughter fading away. He turned me towards him, and before I knew it his lips were crushed against mine.

Don't make a public scene, don't make a public scene. Stay focused. Come on Kagura use that great self-control.

His lips were so warm against mine, and I couldn't resist tangling my fingers in his long hair as I always do. It was my favorite thing. He gripped my body tighter against his. Our tongues were battling each other for residence. Tingles flowed throughout my body, and explosions of brilliant colors went off in my mind.

"Well, well look at the cute couple!" Ayame said coming up behind us. I smiled into Sesshomaru's mouth. "Wow Sesshomaru never thought you had it in you." Kouga punched his shoulder.

"I guess we better save this for a later time." I whispered to Fluffy. God he was so hot! Is it even demonly or humanly possible to be that hot?

He still clutched my waist as we all sat down at the table. Business time hurray!

"So when and where do we meet the scum?" Inuyasha asked in his annoyed voice.

"Down in the districts, seven at night." Sesshomaru replied. I automatically shivered, and he held me tighter. The others pretended not to see.

"All the girls are coming over to my house tonight. Just to be safe." Sango put in. Me and Kagome nodded.

"What? We are?" Ayame was clueless once again. She's one of the smartest people I know, but sometimes I really wonder.

"Yes, because we never know what Naraku has up his sleeve. It is better to be cautious." Kouga said soothingly. Taking Ayame's hand. She nuzzled into his chest. Her bright blue eyes shining.

"I'm calling some of my pack for backup." Kouga said to the group. Inuyasha snorted "Keh." Sometimes I forgot that Kouga and Ayame were wolf demons, and alphas. Inuyasha didn't really like that fact.

Kagome shot him a glare. She was good at it, and immediately he wiped his smirk off his face.

"So were all planned out?" Miroku asked.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said than got up to leave. I guess we were all going because soon everyone followed suit.

We all said our good nights, and promised to rest up. The boys would go their separate ways, because they were men. Cough.

The girls loaded into Sango's car and were quiet until we got to her house. A strange occurrence in our group.

"Do you think we should invite Kana over?" Kagome asked.

"No she should be fine." Sango answered with a smile. We left the freshman out of most of it, Good thing too, the less people involved the better.

"Do you think we'll beat him?" Ayame lied down in a sleeping bag brought up for us. "We have the best chance to." I answered her. "We are pretty strong." Kagome agreed.

With that we turned out the lights and waited for tomorrow. The big day.

OOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooO

_Warm arms held me tight. "Sesshomaru" I called lovingly._

_I turned around to the face I adored. Those eyes I was obsessed with. He looked back at me and smiled. "I love you." He said so passionately._

_I was about to say it back, when I noticed his shirt was soaked with red. My hands were covered in it. It smelt like blood."Sesshomaru?" I frantically screamed. "No!"_

_His lifeless body dropped without a sound. I finally saw where I was at. The same house again. Bodies were covering the ground everywhere I looked._

_They were my friends faces smeared with their blood. My parents lay in one corner holding each other in their last moments._

_Tears started falling down my face. "No!" I screamed looking at the bodies of the people I loved the most. Dead. They were all dead._

_A laugh filled the air. I looked up and saw Naraku sitting comfortably in the corner, watching my pain, and smiling. That bastard was smiling._

"_This could have been easy Kagura, now look what you have done."_

OOOOOooooOOOOOOOoooOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOO

I woke up shocked. The moon was still out.

The dream clung to me like a bad smell.

I had to do something.

I had to protect my loved ones. They can not die for me.

I got up quietly and made my way over to the window. I saw my friends sleeping faces so content. The images of the dream came back.

"No harm will come to you." I said aloud in the silent room, and then jumped out of the window and into the night.

A/N: Kind of creepy ending huh? We'll see next chapter where she goes. Oh the last chapters are coming up.


	20. Patterns in the dust

**Disclaimer: Nope still nothing but my ideas.**

A/N: OH so exciting! Kagura gets a little depressed be warned.

I started out across the lawn and pulled out my feather (quiet means of transportation). 'I need to do this' I repeated over and over in my mind. Its just one sacrifice not a big deal. I thought of all my friends faces and how much they meant to me.

I can and will do this.

I was going to give myself over to Naraku, and nobody could stop me. So what if I died in the process? One death is better than everybody I cared about dieing.

My dream floated back into my thoughts. All that blood and torture for me. I couldn't let them do it. I just couldn't, it wasn't a maybe it was a no. I flew faster toward my destination. I knew where he was, and how to get there now.

I slowed when the house came into view. That dreaded house. Did he own it? If he didn't then who did? How did he find a creepy house so perfect for him? I should ask him.

Stop thinking about the damned house. It wont even matter soon.

But as always I was quite curious and begin to think about it again. I lowered myself into the yard and walked calmly to the front door.

Should I knock, and then what, say 'I give myself to you to kill'?

Before I got the chance to do anything the spider hanyou opened the door and ushered me inside. He directed me a chair in what looked to be a living room. I brushed to dust off and sat down.

"Well Kagura it seams you took my advice to heart. I'm glad of your decision. Since you came here on your own free will, you wont be restrained, but you will be watched. I am not worried you will leave." His voice was so disgusting, and crawled up and down my spine. A man walked in through the door.

"Kagura this is Bankotsu. Him and his brothers will be watching over you." Naraku introduced the dirty looking man.

"Wait!" I called when I saw Naraku heading for the door. He stopped and looked at me. "My friends wont be hurt right?" I asked him. It was all I cared about. I could die, but not them.

"No, I can assure you they wont be harmed. The process will take place tomorrow night." And with that Naraku left me alone.

OOOOOooooOOOOOOOoooOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOO

"So what is there to do here?" I asked Bankotsu, pacing the room again. The sun was beginning to come through the dirty windows. I had been up for two hours, and was very bored.

"My orders are to watch you not to keep you entertained." The hard-ass watching me said.

"Well if you wish to keep watching me with both of your eyes, I suggest you find me something to do." I threatened pulling out my fan.

"Woman sit down and shut up." Bankotsu put one hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Do not call me woman!" I hated it when men call me things like that. Sexist bastard. I wish Sesshomaru was here.

With that thought I sat down. I was here to keep them safe. Bankotsu smiled thinking he had won. 

"Loser." I said under my breath.

I started playing with my fingers for lack of a better thing to do. Mrs. Perfect popped up into my mind. How would she find out about me? On the news? Police? If I wrote a note to her would Naraku give it to her? Probably not. On the bright side, she wouldn't be so worried about me all the time. Yeah instead, she'll be sad that her only daughter isn't coming home anymore.

Kagura you will not cry. Damn it, don't cry. I need to be strong. I know why I'm doing this. 

"Bankotsu! Your off." A girly boy thing came into the room. Bankotsu nodded to the creature, and stalked out of the room.

"You must be Kagura! I'm here to watch you. I'm Jankotsu." the thing held out it's manicured hand to me.

"Um nice to meet you." I shook his hand delicately. It looked like a boy, but sounded like and acted like a girl.

"I'm Bankotsu's brother." Jankotsu said. Oh so it was a boy, a very girly boy.

"Oh." I said intelligibly. Well at least he's more lively. Maybe he'll be in to doing something besides sitting here. "Do you guys have a TV or library here? I'm bored." I asked Jankotsu.

"No why would we have that here?" Jankotsu said as if I asked something only an idiot would.

"Well than what do you guys do for fun?" I asked him trying to make conversation.

"We kill stuff." Jankotsu replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

On second thought maybe he was worse than Bankotsu. Well they both were in league with Naraku, what did I expect?

"So Naraku told me that you were sacrificing yourself over love for him. How romantic." a dreamy element came over Jankotsu's voice.

Kagura almost laughed. Love for the guy, more like hate, but she didn't say that. "Oh yeah, I just cant get enough of him. So I'll do anything to make sure he gets what he wants." I said sarcastically, but it sounded real enough.

"I can see your point in that. Naraku is one hot demon." Jankotsu sat himself by me. Apparently he was into all the girl talk. I thought of Naraku's long greasy black hair, and red eyes much like my own, only his were more dirty not clear. How could anyone think that is hot? But then again I thought that he was hot for a long while.

I cringed just thinking about it.

"I only hope that one day a man will do that for me." Jankotsu went on about his imaginary lover, who reminded me strangely of Inuyasha. I smothered a laugh when I thought about Jankotsu following after Inuyasha.

I think Kagome would kill the girly man using nothing but her fists.

I sighed aloud when I thought of all my friends back home. They were probably waking up to find me gone. I hope they wont come looking for me.

OOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooO

"Ok Kagura. Were ready." Naraku said walking into the room where I was making designs in the dust.

"What ever." I said noticing how nervous I was beginning to feel. My stomach knotted as he ushered me out to a car. Apparently taking me to where this all would happen.

My breathing rate increased as the car sped off in the direction of the city.

"Where are we going?" I asked Naraku who was sitting way too close to me.

"To the districts." He smiled a disgusting smile, and it all clicked. Everything clicked.

It was almost seven, and the battle was supposed to happen at seven in the districts. I had been tricked. Of course my friends would still show up there, and that meant that they would all get hurt.

"YOU BASTARD!" I yelled my fury shaking the car. Naraku tricked me, and I fell for it.

Naraku remained calm and collected. He made me sick.

"Now, now Kagura don't get too mad." Naraku smirked. "Bankotsu restrain her."

Before I had time to react, handcuffs were placed on my hands, and feet.

"Fucking Asshole!" I yelled more into the car. I was practically screaming my head off. It was all I could do. I felt so hopeless.

The car turned into the district, where I saw all my friends waiting patiently in their warrior stances.

I yelled louder.

A/N: Oh Suspense. Next time the fall out.


	21. Liars and Creeps

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

A/N: Now for the final battle scene! Ah! Only a few chapters left. (tears up). Warning: strong language.

Naraku elegantly got out of the car when it stopped in front of a gated basketball court. My friends stood in a group, all watching.

Sesshomaru was the only one who wasn't standing in a defense position. In fact he looked down right bored. It was too much, I could already feel the tears building up behind my eyes ready to burst.

"You guys go home!" I screamed from inside the car. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he tried to see beyond the tinted glass, but he still wasn't listening.

Why does everybody tune out my warnings?

Bankotsu pushed me out of the car. "Get off of me you asshole!" I snapped at him. He pushed harder.

"Kagura!" Sango and Kagome yelled in unison. Ayame was yelling some orders to she-wolfs, that was apparently part of hers and Kouga's pack.

"No, you guys! Go home! Flea while you can!" I yelled at my friends. They stared at me with blank stares almost ideal to Sesshomaru's.

"What are you talking about Kagura? Were. Here. To. Save. You." Inuyasha questioned slightly covering Kagome.

"I don't need your help. Please go." I said as the tears overflowed from my eyelids.

"This Sesshomaru demands my Kagura back." Sesshomaru said with an angry tone but he wasn't looking at me. "I have already defeated you once, don't make this Sesshomaru do it again." he warned Naraku.

Naraku chuckled darkly in response. "I would let Kagura go, but I don't think she'll want to."

"Oh trust me I want to." I said almost laughing through my tears.

"You see," Naraku ignored my comment and continued. "Kagura came to us, She choose me over you, right Kagura?" Naraku turned to me.

"Fuck you, you fucker!" I yelled.

"Is it true Kagura?" Kagome asked sounding a little hurt.

I turned to her, tears falling faster down my face. "I didn't want to get you guys killed, I still don't. Please just leave." I said more quietly.

"You don't have to worry about that Kagura, trust me we are quite able to fight," Miroku said from the side of Sango. It almost looked like _she_ was protecting _him_. The whole group looked so sure, I wasn't.

Three cars pulled up behind Naraku's. All black hummers. Where did he get the money?

"Oh look my back-up is here." Naraku stated dryly.

"You fucker, your going to wish you were dead." I snapped at Naraku. Bankotsu's hands gripped me tighter in response. Sesshomaru saw and started to step forward in anger. Naraku noticed that and turned towards me "Bankotsu do you think Kagura is hot?" Naraku's breath fell on my face like cold air. No normal creatures breath was that cold, it was the evil that he had. The evil he made.

"I do, but she could be better." Bankotsu answered seeing where Naraku was heading. I was clueless, and mad beyond words, not a good mix.

"Your holding her, I give you permission to do whatever." Naraku smirked. One of Bankotsu's hands left my arms and traveled further down my body, I felt my backside felt up. I wiggled trying to make him stop, he pulled me into him. "You like that Bitch? I have more." Bankotsu whispered into my ear. His other hand left my arms behind my back and both gripped me around the waist.

Sesshomaru let off a loud growl that echoed around the court. "She is mine!" His voice was almost impossibly loud.

"Your boyfriend wants you, but I have you." Bankotsu said taking my earlobe into his vile mouth. With one of his hands he begin to move down into my pants.

I struggled harder than ever. "You fucking asshole! I swear if you don't release me right now," I screamed.

Sesshomaru took that moment to rip me away from Bankotsu and deliver a swift punch in the face to the guy, than kicked him away. I smiled as Sesshomaru wrapped his arms protectively around me. Holding me close.

I heard laughter erupt from Bankotsu and turned around. He was smiling through a face full of blood.

"Now its our turn." Naraku said from the other side of him.

Car doors slammed behind Naraku. An army of demon's every shape and size stood in front of the three cars. This wasn't going to be good.

"You started it, now I finish it." Naraku said to Sesshomaru then turned to me, "Kagura this is your last chance give yourself up freely or all your friends will get hurt."

I thought about that for a second, it didn't do me any good the first time. Once was all it took.

"I'm not stupid enough to believe you a second time. I trust my friends. They'll kick your ass." I said glaring at Naraku.

"Very well then Kagura I cant argue with you. Get ready." Naraku turned to his men, and shouted "Alright men, fight all but Kagura and Sesshomaru. I'll deal with them." Behind the spider hanyou his followers got out their weapons and moved closer to where we were standing.

I heard a scream from Sango and turned around. This flock of ugly bugs were attacking her, she was trying to use her boomerang on them but it was no use, they would only scatter then come back together for another attack.

Next to her Miroku took out scrolls and started to say prayers, his face looking very calm. Sango was trying her hardest to attack the bugs, but they were just too fast and would doge everyone of her attacks.

A black tunnel opened up from Miroku's palm, and swallowed up the bugs.

"Wow." I said out loud. Frankly I wasn't expecting Miroku to have any talent. I heard a growl from the other side of us. The demons on Naraku's side were glaring as if we had just killed their mom.

Then the world crashed down around us.

Naraku's men rushed to meet the first person they saw. The pack of wolf demons went forth, blocking the rest of the group. A glowing arrow soared over my head and hit a demon that was a little too close for comfort. I looked back at Kagome and she nodded her head to me.

Kouga barked some orders to his pack and they fell back closer around the group. Already the wolf demons looked like they had been in a battle. Their skin, and claws were covered in blood.

How did Naraku get so many people to fight for him to death? There's so many things I don't know about him, that I thought I did.

My anger swelled. All those days I spent trying to convince my family to move because I couldn't take seeing _his _face. All those nights I spent crying, I was just wasting my time. Naraku didn't deserve my love, and now more than ever I hate him.

I could feel the wind around me swirling with my anger. I took out my fan.

Sesshomaru felt the wind too, and looked down at me. The sides of his lips raised slightly, and with his beautiful gold-silver eyes he winked at me.

The demons couldn't fight me and Sesshomaru, but we could fight them.

A man raised up his sword and stabbed into one of the wolves. Ayame let off an inarticulate scream when she saw this, Kouga held her close as her sobs racked her body. It was probably one of her friends. The man got through the barricade of wolves and looked for his next victim.

Kagome was busy shooting arrows at the enemies and not paying attention to the other ruckus around her. Inuyasha was in the center action with the pack.

"Kagome!" I shouted trying to get her attention toward the man with murderous intent, he was coming straight at her, but she was still aiming her bow.

I had to do something.

"Dance of Blades!" I yelled clearly waving my fan. Crescent shaped wind blades soared out and went for the man. It was my lowest attack, but it still injured the demon greatly. Kagome finally turned around and shot an arrow through the man's evil heart.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to look up into silver-gold eyes. I grabbed Sesshomaru around the waist and squeezed. This was it, there was no turning back, no ending with out death now. It was either them or my loved ones. My silver-haired boyfriend squeezed me tightly once, then let go.

We didn't say I love you, but that was alright with me. We would see each other again.

Sesshomaru head off to fight with Inuyasha, who was taking care of an oni.

I watched as the oni bit into Inuyasha's sword. Inuyasha knelt on the ground shaking.

This isn't good. Sesshomaru changed into full dog and started battling the oni that was going after the kneeling Inuyasha. Something was wrong, Inuyasha's face started to morph, and his finger nails grew longer, his fangs too.

Inuyasha was turning into his demon self.

A scream echoed among the chaos, I turned to look in that direction. Ayame was struggling to get an ugly demon to let go of her. I rushed in that direction.

I couldn't send an attack with my fan because Ayame was standing too close, and I'd hit her. So instead I did the only thing I could think of. I grabbed a fistful of that demon's greasy hair and pulled. Seriously did it ever take a shower?

The demon let go of Ayame and looked back at me obviously in shock. Ayame then grasped his arm and ripped it right from it's socket, her claws digging deep into the flesh.

The demon cried and tried to slash her with it's other arm. I saw that and knocked it's feet from under it. While on the ground I pulled out my fan, and ended it's life.

"Thanks." Ayame smiled at me.

"No problem, you better help out you boyfriend." I said pointing at Kouga in a headlock with one of the enemies.

"Nah He's got it. You'll see." Ayame shrugged her shoulders then went in to help her pack.

Sure enough Kouga flipped the demon over his shoulder and in one swift move pulled out the filthy being's heart.

I looked away from the gore and rested my eyes on Sesshomaru again. The oni was laying dead on the ground nearby, and the dog demon was fighting Bankotsu. Deciding to help him I rushed forward on the court, sending attacks to every enemy I saw on the way.

Unfortunately I didn't see the most important face of all.

"Where are you going?" The dark voice asked me.

A/N: Oo sorry for the cliffy. It seamed like a good point to stop. You'll just have to wonder till next time. I know, you hate me…


	22. The Shard

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

A/N: Now back to where we left our favorite heroine.

I looked away from the gore and rested my eyes on Sesshomaru again. The oni was laying dead on the ground nearby, and the dog demon was fighting Bankotsu. Deciding to help him I rushed forward on the court, sending attacks to every enemy I saw on the way.

Unfortunately I didn't see the most important face of all.

"Where are you going?" The dark voice asked me.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOoooOOOOOooOOOOOOoooo

I looked up into the face that was holding my arm and asking me questions. I didn't reply but glared. Naraku.

I reached down to grab my fan, but it wasn't there.

"Looking for this?" Naraku held up my missing fan.

"How did you take that?". My anger was almost overflowing. I hated him more than child abuse, more than nuclear wastes, more than rape even. I hated every molecule in his half-demon self.

"Well if you were more observant, maybe you would know. But poor Kagura too dumb to see beyond her dear Sesshomaru. Ha! It makes me sick." Naraku said squeezing my arm tighter. "Well no matter. You'll be with me in the end."

"No, I would rather die than end up with you." I said glaring at him again with my crimson eyes.

"You might get your wish." Naraku chuckled.

"Your forgetting one thing" I said laughing myself.

"And what is that _darling?_" Naraku smirked. He really though he had the upper hand.

He didn't.

"I can still control wind even without my fan." I said.

I concentrated on the swirling around me, the wind picked up and knocked Naraku off his feet. Surprising him enough to let go of my arm. My fan flew out of his hands and landed on the ground next to me. Quickly, I picked it up and backed away.

No one will take it away from me again. Not on my watch.

"Dance of blades!", I commanded. The blades shot forth and hit the side of Naraku's face. His cheek started to bleed, little droplets of blood.

He chuckled darkly. "Look around you Kagura. Are your friends winning? And with that petty attack you wish to defeat me? Get real."

I did as he said and looked around me. Inuyasha was struggling to kill Jankotsu even with his hanyou powers, and Sesshomaru was no better off.

Sango and Miroku were fighting a huge pig demon at one side of the court. While Ayame and Kouga were wrestling with a snake demon at the other side. The wolves were scattered, each baring a wound of some kind.

A tear dropped down from my eye. This was because of me.

The tear did not escape Naraku's attention. "See what you have done Kagura? Oh well you wont have much longer."

And with that Naraku lunged for me, pulling me down to the ground. He scratched my neck and chest, bringing forth blood to the surface. I pushed him back using all my strength, and he fell off to the other side of me. I got to my feet and waved my fan. "Dance of the Dragons!" my voice shouted out.

Multiple tornado's erupted from my fan all going for Naraku. I shielded my eyes from the dust and waited for it to clear.

Hands restrained me, before I had time to react.

Once again I heard Naraku's dark laugh. "So you think some lousy wind trick will kill me? Render me hopeless? Ha the naivety you have! Lets end this now, before I lose my patience."

Naraku turned me around to face him, in one of his hands was a knife.

Think Kagura think. He can't kill you and win, he just can't.

I looked over to one side of me. Kagome was the one standing closet to me.

"Kagome!", I yelled, and she looked my way.

I called up the wind to move one of Naraku's hands, that was all I needed. The spider hanyou tried to grab my hand again, but the wind held him off.

With my one hand I ripped off the pink shard necklace, and it glittered in my hand. I met eyes with Kagome, and threw the jewel hoping that she would catch it.

She caught it with both hands dropping the bow.

Suddenly a blinding pink light shone, masking the light that the street lamps gave off.

I stared over at the source. Kagome was glowing, or rather not her. but the jewel showed bright in her hands, and her hair was floating.

Yes, floating but no wind was blowing. I made sure of that. Kagome looked just a little confused.

"The maiden.." Naraku said still holding my hands. I looked over at him, he was staring at Kagome like she was a God.

"Um call me crazy, but I don't think this is supposed to happen!" Kagome called over to me, her voice was shaking a little.

"Just be cool! I'll be there!" I yelled to her taking my hands out from Naraku's.

Whatever trance Naraku had been in released, because he snapped as soon as I took my hands back.

The spider hanyou hooked one of his arms around my waist so my body was blocking his , his knife at my throat.

"I am going to tell you what to do Kagome, and your going to listen. You wouldn't want your dear friend Kagura to die would you?" Naraku push the knife into my neck.

The cold steal bit into my skin and I could tell that I was bleeding.

"No.", Kagome's voice was strong. "Tell me what I have to do."

"Kagome don't give in to him!" I screamed to her, and the knife bit it even more.

Kagome looked at me with sad eyes. "I have to Kagura, you'll die."

"No!" I choked out.

"Tell me what to do Naraku." Kagome said. For the hundredth time that night I felt tear drops make their way down my cheek, and fall glittering onto Naraku's hand.

He can't win, that monster can't win.

I tried to struggle, but it only made the knife slide dangerously on my skin. Any more moving and I'll be a goner. I slowed my breathing, and became very still.

"Ok Kagome, I want you to come here, and I will let her go." Naraku ordered Kagome, and she stepped closer to us. The necklace was still glowing in her hand.

Suddenly, before I could think the knife was off my throat, and the vile hands were away from me. I ran to Kagome as fast as I could, and looked back to Naraku. The spider hanyou was lying face down on the ground, Sesshomaru was over him with a sword over his back.

My boyfriend looked over at me, his eyes were blood red and I could tell in a minute that he was about to turn into the demon form I saw the other night.

"Naraku, I will enjoy this." Sesshomaru said turning back to the body on the ground.

"Please! I didn't mean any of it! If you let me live I wont hurt another living soul!" Naraku cried out like a beaten man.

I laughed at his expense. "Naraku, did you show those girls mercy when you killed them? Did you listen to their pleas?" Even to me my voice sounded evil.

I didn't care.

"They were a different story! Don't you want demons to rule over humans? It's our time to rule the world, they had theirs!" Naraku pleaded.

"Are you stupid? I have human friends! We live together in peace, I wouldn't want to change that." I yelled at Naraku.

I looked at Sesshomaru and nodded my head, he plunged the sword deep into Naraku's back. Naraku cried out in pain, and blood erupted like a fountain from the wound.

I turned my head from the screams, I still hated him but I wouldn't watch him die. After awhile I heard a slimy sound and the screams finally stopped.

I turned around and saw a beheaded Naraku, a pool of blood surrounding him. There was so much blood.

Sesshomaru was standing over the body, his eyes were no longer red but his regular gold-silver color.

I ran into my boyfriends arms and held on for dear life, his warmth enveloped me and I let it all go.

Sesshomaru obviously didn't know what to do with tears, so he just stood there patting my back.

It was the best thing somebody has done for me yet. I didn't want to let go, I just wanted to melt in his arms. Stay forever with my love.

Sirens went off in the distance, and I finally unlocked myself from Sesshomaru's arms.

"Figures they only come after we've won." Miroku said and we all laughed nervously.

"We better go." Kouga said holding Ayame's hand. The wolf then turned around and yelled something to his pack and they scattered.

Sesshomaru began to walk me over to his car, which I was still in love with.

I went to turn back to say goodbye, but Sesshomaru held my shoulder. I looked up into those beautiful eyes.

"We don't have time, get in the car." His voice was the only sane one I've heard all night. I think even if the world was in ruins he would still sound bored.

"Ok" I hopped into the GTO, and let him take me wherever.

As long as I was with him, I know I will be safe. I'd follow my love anywhere.

Besides it was over, it was really over.

The whole way back to his house I was smiling.

A/N: That's it! Whew that's a load off my chest. Now I'm going to bed…

I'll probably just write an epilogue so I wont leave you guys hanging with an abrupt ending. Let me know if you like it.


	23. Epilogue: Perfection of sorts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

A/N: This is it! It's the last chapter, hopefully I can make it as wonderful of an ending as my fans deserve.

I watched the trees sway in the sunlight of the park. For a Sunday afternoon there were barely any people there. And the only person there who could classify as a kid was Rin, who was pulling Kagome and Inuyasha over to the swing set so they could push her.

Sango, Ayame, and Kana were sitting in the grass next to me, while the guys were all playing a rousing game of football. (cough)

"I just don't get it," I said after a bout of comfortable silence.

"What?" Kana asked as the girls all looked over at me.

"Why would you guys fight for me? I mean I-" I was interrupted as Sango placed her hand over my mouth.

"We have been through this before. We are friends. Friends are there for each other. That rule doesn't change depending on how long the friendship is activated." Sango said in a very scientific voice.

"Yeah were all there for you Kagura, how long is it going to take for you to figure that out?" Ayame grabbed my hand.

"A long time." I said smiling at all of them.

They returned my smiles with one of their own.

"I'm I missing a friendship speech?" Kagome asked walking over, Rin still holding onto her hand like it was a lifeline.

"Clearly. You missed the part where we had a party and handed out free cookies." I laughed.

"Huh? Cookies?" Ayame jerked up as if she got struck by a lighting bolt. We all laughed at Ayame's falling face when she realized that there were no cookies.

Rin walked over to me and sat in my lap. She looked over at me with bright chocolate brown eyes.

"I have a secret," Rin started out. "But you cant tell anybody."

"Cross my heart and hope to die." I crossed my fingers. Rin leaned over until her mouth was close to my ear.

"Sesshomaru says he loves you." The little cutie whispered into my ear, and I blushed.

"Did he now?" I responded, and Rin nodded her head.

"Well you tell him, that he should tell me that in person." I said hugging the little girl. Rin smiled looking over my shoulder.

"I love you Kagura." I heard a sexy voice say behind me.

I turned around with Rin still in my arms. "I would say I love you too, but it sounds to cliché. So I'll stick with I adore you." I said not even bothering to try to keep the blood rushing to my face. Right about now I bet I look like the great red blob.

"That's not good enough." Sesshomaru shook his head, and looked down on me in his domineering fashion.

"How about every time I see you my heart swells the size of the universe, I can't stop thinking about you even when my life is endangered, you make me so mad and yet you calm me, and without you I don't think I could live another second." I finished looking into his gold-silver eyes that were the perfect color.

"I guess I'll take that." Sesshomaru shrugged. I dropped Rin from my lap and stood up. I guess I didn't realize the exact distance between us, because he all of the sudden, was very close. My body pressed up against his chest as I tried to look at him eye-level, it was a little awkward since he was taller than me, but we pulled it off.

"You'll take it, and like it." I said my lips brushing his as I talked.

"No." He said staring into my crimson eyes, then after a pause. "I'll love it."

Then that dog demon kissed me. Sparks were racing through my veins and a grabbed his sleeves, trying not to faint. Yeah I know, pathetic. But love will do that to you, and this stubborn, apathetic dog demon had my love. All of it.

"Come on Rin lets go on the slide." I heard Ayame say behind my back. I didn't care, I could feel Sesshomaru's arms around me.

My life was never perfect, and it will never be perfect. But moments like these are enough, and that is where true perfection lies.

A/N: Yay! My first ever fanfic is completed. I know this epiloge was kind of short…but it ended it the best way I think.

I just wanted to say thank you to all those who reviewed, added me to their alerts and favorites, and even just read this story. You guys made it worthwhile. J


End file.
